A Lifetime Of Moments
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Sometimes the life of two people in love can be filled of moments, these moments should never be forgotten.
1. Together

**A Lifetime Of Moments**

**1. Together**

**Ginny P.O.V.**

"I love you, Ginny." Harry whispered lovingly to me, as we were passionately kissing.

I broke the kiss to whisper gently back to him.

"I love you too Harry… so much." His response surprised me; all of a sudden his lips became urgent on mine. He started to take off my jacket softly, as if he needed my permission. I gave it to him by nodding softly and unbuttoning the buttons on his dress shirt. Our lips met again as he pushed me slowly towards the king-size bed in the middle of the hotel room.

You can guess what happened next… Have you ever felt as if all the dreams you have _ever _had came true in the same moment? Because now, I can proudly say I have. It was both our first time, so it probably wasn't as passionate as our other times we shared together since then, but it just meant so much… to both of us.

Having someone in me… no, having the love of my life in me was the most passionate, uncomfortable, experience I have ever been through. It was unbelievable! Right now I cannot find the words to describe it. Everything I have been through when it came to Harry went through me in that wonderful moment. The most dominant emotion that torched through me was love.

Love… That emotion saved me saved my family and most importantly saved Harry so many times. And for a brief moment it scared me how much I cared for Harry. Not because I loved him, no, because I knew he loved me just as much- maybe even more. Though I do doubt that. I have loved him nearly all my life and most of that was when he just saw me as his best friends little sister, whom he saved from the Chamber at the end of his second year. It was weird thinking that he could have any girl on the _planet _Muggle _and _Wizarding kind. Yet he still chose me, _me, _Ginny Weasley - yeah apparently I'm becoming one of the best chasers the Harpies have ever seen "apparently" - I still don't believe that, but other then that I'm not that special. Harry chose me to love; sometimes I do have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. Because, I know I would wake up in my fourth year and he'd be seeing Cho. Even though I do have to say it - _what the hell was he thinking? _Sure, apparently Cho was pretty but _please _she was still grieving Cedric! I mean there are some rules you follow when it comes to dating girls. A) Never date some one who is grieving. B) Never date someone who is related to one of your mates… This is when I'm going to stop thinking because I have just realized _I'm Ron's sister _and Harry and I started dating after the second war where Fred died… but still that was my brother! I didn't have the same feelings for him as I do for Harry - I'm going to stop talking so that I stop myself from digging a bigger hole for myself.

I brought myself back to reality then, to where I was now - in Harry's arms. I lifted my head up for the first time and soaked in where I was. Yesterday was Harry and my first year anniversary of getting back together, so he took me out to a posh hotel that made both of us giggly. It was a Muggle hotel so no one knew who we were, but it seemed to be for _very _rich Muggles so while we were there, everyone who worked there fawned all over us, and it just set both of us in hysterics. Then, when we finished we started kissing each other and one thing led to another… and I find myself waking up here.

The room was basically set out - it had a more homely feel, I could see two chairs in front of the bed which reminded me of the times Harry and I spent together in front of the Common Room fire in the plush chairs. I sighed as I laid my head back down and started to watch Harry sleep. I never realized how peaceful he slept until then. I sighed as I snuggled further into him and stroked some of his hair from his face - it was safe to say it was a lot messier then usual. I was so absorbed in him that I jumped out of my skin when he whispered sleepily to me.

"Ginny, can you please stop watching me sleep? It's really freaking me out!" His gorgeous emerald eyes suddenly bore into me.

"Bloody hell Harry, don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" I asked crossly while swatting him on the arm.

"Gin, stop you're hurting me!" Harry joked.

"That could not have hurt you!" I exclaimed, before I hit him harder on the arm. "That would have hurt you!"

"OW! Ginny!" Harry whined which made me laugh.

"I'm sorry honey, but you scared the life out of me!" I said as I claimed his lips to mine once more, which made him groan as we kissed and he held me closer. I have to admit that that was quite an achievement. He pulled back from the kiss too soon for me. I was about to protest when he said,

"I wish we could do this everyday. I loved waking up and feeling you by me." He nuzzled my neck.

"I loved just being able to see you sleep, hell I loved every second of last night!"

"Me too." Harry replied, while coming back to kiss me again with no restrained passion that made me breathless quicker then I thought was possible. We then sort of re-enacted what happened between us last night - _wow! _Again I have a problem with words - how does he keep doing this to me?

After we had finished, for then, he smiled at me. "Good morning by the way, if it is still morning!"

"Good morning, Harry!" I whispered as I kissed his collarbone, and made him shiver.

We were so en-wrapped with one another that we both jumped when a small tapping came from our window of the Muggle Hotel room.

We then realized that it was an owl carrying the _Daily Prophet_.

"Stay right there, I will be right back.'" Harry kissed me quickly and put his boxers on. He strolled over to the window, swaying his hips a bit in the aim to tease me, he flew open the window and the petite brown barn owl swooped in and landed gracefully on the table by the two plush chairs and lifted his leg for payment, which Harry gave him. The owl then released the paper and quickly swooped out of the window to continue its route.

I stretched out on the bed waiting for his return. I watched his expression change from one of delight, to one of horror very quickly, as he stared at the front page of the _Daily Prophet._

"Harry, what is it? What's wrong?" I said as I quickly sat up, giving myself a head rush.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry spoke for the first time since he got out of bed. "So much for doing this secretly."

"Harry, what is it?" I replied, scared.

"Don't worry!" Harry knew how to read my facial expressions like a book; he also knew when I wanted him to hold me tighter throughout last night. "But I'm guessing I'll be a dead man by this afternoon!" He said in a jokingly way to make sure that I knew everything was sort of all right.

"Yeah and who would be the murderer? I hope to Merlin that it's not me!"

"No love! It will definitely not be you. My greatest guess would be one of your brothers."

"And they will be killing you because…?"

"Once you read this, you'll understand."

Harry passed me the _Daily Prophet_ as he got back into bed and put his arms around me.

I then read the front page

"Oh."

"Yes, Oh."

There, on the first page of the bloody _Daily Prophet_ was Harry and I kissing and _really _getting into it_. _Not only was Harry going to be killed by my brothers, _I _was going to be killed by my mother.

The article underneath the photo was going on about how we got a hotel room last night and how our 'body language' suggested what we were about to do. At least they could tell that. But, when we had are hands all over each other, we really didn't give them any other alternative to what it could have been.

"I know that I'm not going to get a nice answer, but seriously who in the right mind would want to know about that? About us losing our virginity? I mean, yeah, we've been going out for officially a year but when Ron and Hermione did what we just did, _they weren't in the sodding Daily Prophet! _Sure you are 'The Chosen One' and all that crubbish but still."

"Crubbish?" Harry replied lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's crap and rubbish put together!" I replied

Harry laughed then, it was music to my ears, and then he whispered in my ear, "I love you." He then kissed me, which I returned joyfully.

"Why don't we forget about this? For now I mean. I'll make sure when we face my crazy family that they don't kill you." I whispered to him.

"That's good to know." Harry replied with a smile on his face, he then turned to me and whispered, "It's forgotten."

And for that moment it was, everything was - because I was with the person I love with all my soul, I always will. We will get through anything together.


	2. Typical Morning in The Potter household

**2. A Typical Morning in the Potter household.**

Sunlight seeped through the curtains of the bedroom of Mr. and Mrs. Potter, who at this current moment in time were asleep in each other's arms after an eventful night; they were just in perfect bliss.

Their room had a huge bed with matching armchairs on either side. The photographs moved silently showing what had happened in the ten years of their blissful marriage and when they were dating and engaged. The photos showed them at their wedding and engagement party and the very first few minutes of all three of their children's lives.

Out in the hallway James and Albus were having a silent argument.

"James you can't go in! Mummy and Daddy are sleeping!" Al reminded his brother in a shouted whisper. "Plus they would ground us if we woke up Lily!" Albus continued with a worried look on his face. Seeing his brother's face like this James did his best to comfort Albus.

"Al will you loosen up? We won't wake our sister up if you just stop talking and I'm just seeing if Mummy and Daddy are up yet!"

Unfortunately for Harry and Ginny, James' idea of looking means opening the door really fast, causing it to slam against the wall.

"James!!!" Al shouted at the same time resulting in…

"What is it? What's wrong?" Harry half shouted while sitting up impossibly fast.

"James, Al, what's going on?" Ginny sleepy said. Once the parents knew everything was all all right and no one was in danger Ginny lay back down on the bed shutting her eyes at the same time.

"Mum! Don't go back to sleep! You're up now!" James shouted.

"James keep your voice down, please do not wake up the whole household" Harry replied for his wife while getting her back in his arms, shutting his eyes in the process enjoying this moment until…

"Daddy?" James whined, "You know that you promised me that you would take me outside to play Quidditch?" James said while getting onto his parents bed.

"Not now James." Harry replied to his eldest son as he re-opened his eyes. "Please do not make me tell you to keep your voice down again"

"Come on dad! You promised!" Albus said getting involved with persuading his father.

"Yes Harry, you did promise and since they are your children, you should take them out and leave me to sleep peacefully!" Ginny said with a smile on her face and her eyes still closed.

"OUR children I think you'll find, Gin-Gin!" That made Ginny open her eyes, they never really used pet names for each other.

"Only in afternoons, Harrykins!" Ginny replied knowing how her husband hated being called that.

"Don't call me that!"

"Take Gin-Gin back then!"

This was followed by a series of wails coming from the nursery and,

"MUM, you woke the baby!" James and Al said the phrase in perfect unison. They then looked at one another and decided that it was the perfect time to start acting the same age of their baby sister.  
"Fine! I'll double check on Lily while you talk some sense into OUR sons. Happy?" Ginny asked her husband cheekily.

"Nearly." Harry whispered then kissed her passionately - it took all their strength to remember that Lily was still wailing and their two sons were now making puking noises.

"I'm happy now." Harry whispered so only Ginny could hear. She smiled then went to care for their daughter. This is what he had fought for so many years ago; to have this future with his loving family. He smiled at this thought. James and Albus came to their senses when their mum told their dad to talk some sense into them - they didn't want to disappoint their parents.

"You alright Dad?" James asked his father "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Harry replied confused

"Because you look funny!" Albus answered.

"I'm fine boys." At this point Ginny came back in to the bedroom with their daughter. Ginny's beauty still astonished Harry; he couldn't believe that she was really his and no one else's. She smiled at him; she could read his face like a book. These were the looks she craved for. Their sons broke through their long gaze.

"Daddy! Is it later now?" James pleaded.

"Yes it is later now, but I will not come out unless everyone in this room comes." James looked hopefully at his brother and mother. Albus was the first to nod.

"Alright! I'll come but I can't stay out too long. I still have to finish my newspaper report for your godmother Luna, before the end of the day! So I can only stay out for a bit!"

"Wahoo!!!!!" James and Albus screamed as they ran to their bedrooms. Ginny sighed as she gazed after her sons. She then went to get Lily ready for the day ahead. Harry followed her.

"Hey, good morning by the way." Ginny laughed

"Good morning, Harry." As her husband wound his arms around her waist and kissed her neck at the same time. Lily looked up at her parents having no clue on what sort of family she belonged to. She smiled innocently (a smile that melted her parents hearts, she already had them wrapped round her little finger) and then went back to the toy she was playing with.

"Come on let's make sure James and Albus aren't killing each other!" Harry joked. It looked set to be a great day and it was only 10:30 in the morning.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	3. Moving On

**3. Moving On.**

Harry woke up quite early the morning after the Battle of Hogwarts. A mixture of loss, relief, sorrow, joy and fatigue nearly swallowed him whole. His body was stiff and in good need of a shower. But then there was something else nagging at him. He hadn't spoken to Ginny yet and it was killing him. The first thing he really needed to do was have a shower, though.

"Kreacher."

His inherited house elf appeared, "Yes Master?"

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt in the battle?" Harry asked the elf.

"No master, I am wonderful! You avenged the murder of Master Regulus and so many others! Thank you! I did not get hurt in the battle like Mister Fred but thank you for thinking of me in this trying time."

"Kreacher I don't know what to say, but you helped me, Ron and Hermione when we really needed help so thank you for that! Did the Death Eaters get in to Grimmauld Place when they followed us there?"

"No master, they didn't."

Harry nodded then asked Kreacher, "If you don't mind, could you get me some fresh clothes from 12 Grimmauld place?"

"Of course Master, I could take two trips if you want, but future mistress has already asked me to go get you some fresh clothes. They're are at the end of the bed master." Kreacher gestured to the end of Harry's bed where there were some of the clothes Harry realized he must have left at Grimmauld Place.

"Do you want me to go again?" Kreacher asked.

"What do you mean 'future mistress'?" Harry asked Kreacher confused.

"Apparently he means me." Ginny scared the life out of Harry; he thought he was alone and there she was standing in the doorway of the Year 7, boy, Gryffindor Dormitory.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered, not quite believing his eyes that she was actually in front of him.

"Harry, sorry I thought you would still be asleep but, Mum wanted to make sure you were alright, so I said I would come up to check on you. Are you sort of alright?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine, I guess, I'm just a bit tired." He answered. He had so many things to say to her, just not in front of his house elf.

"Kreacher, you don't have to go back to the house, so just relax I'll call you if I need you."

"Thank you, master." Kreacher replied, he then disappeared with a POP.

Ginny and Harry stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Both of thinking of so many questions, how they were feeling and how both of them just wanted the other in their arms.

"Harry, I …"

"Ginny, I …"

They both laughed nervously. Harry thought of the least important thing to say.

"Why did Kreacher say 'future mistress'?" Ginny smiled and shrugged at the question before she answered him.

"I'm not really sure, all I know is that I was talking to Hermione and Ron and they told me they were trying to call Kreacher but he wouldn't come. So I tried and he appeared and addressed me as 'future mistress'. When I asked why he called me that he said he couldn't say, but I would find out soon enough." She then smiled and awkward silence swarmed upon them once again.

"Well, I'll leave you to have a shower or something, your fresh clothes are at the bottom of the bed." Ginny then started to leave. It actually hurt Harry to see it.

"Ginny!" He called after her as he jumped out of bed she turned around puzzled and saw a look in his eye, just the same look he gave her before she kissed him on his seventeenth birthday, she would always remember that look; full of desire, love and longing.

Then, they ran toward each other, and when they got close enough, they kissed.

It was just like the last kiss they had last shared, however this time it was on a reunion, not a split. It might have been hours but then they had to stop; to breathe. They looked each other in the eyes, and this was when Ginny slapped Harry. He expected something like this but it hurt more than sort of being killed by Voldemort.

"Don't you dare do anything like that to me again. If it wasn't bad enough coming to terms with Fred's death, then I see the love of me life dead in front of me. It tore me up into pieces."

"I'm really sorry Ginny but I had to make you think that so Tom Riddle would think that. I promise to never do that again. I will also never leave you again, that was just pure torture in of itself. I love you so much Ginny I…" Harry then realized what he had just said.

"You love me?" Ginny said with a strange expression on her face.

"Of course I do! When I was away I would just look at the Marauders Map just to see you in lessons or sleeping… it kept me sane."

"I love you too you know." Ginny whispered back.

"I was hoping you did." Harry replied, claiming her lips with his.

It may be hard for them to do, but they will learn from this event and put it behind them, and move on together.


	4. Rita Skeeter Strikes Again

**4. Rita Skeeter Strikes Again**

"We can't show Harry this, or Ginny for that matter." Hermione whispered to Ron, as she saw Harry and Ginny walk towards them holding hands.

"Why not Mione?" Ron whispered back. "They both have the right to know."

"It nearly killed Harry when Dumbledore's biography came out, Merlin knows what he will feel about it now that it's his own."

"You're right, but a lot of things have happened since he read that biography. For one, he is blissfully happy with my sis, I have never seen him more happy."

"That's right Ron, well done." Ginny said making a face as she said it.

Harry just laughed. "Tip for you for when you're whispering really fast and urgently, people sort of know it's about them. So try to make it less obvious next time." Harry told them. "Now, what is this that you're saying about Ginny?"

Hermione just passed them the paper and muttered, "Rita Skeeter strikes again." Harry lifted his eyebrows as he put his arm around Ginny's waist and used his free hand to take the paper from Hermione. Ginny sighed as she finished the article before Harry.

"Why? What will be in this so-called book about Harry? About one quarter truth, three quarters rubbish?" Ginny asked

"Probably, but, it'll be less then one quarter truth. I'll be lucky if she gets my name right." Harry replied through gritted teeth. "Has everyone seen this?"

"Sorry mate 'fraid so. George says he can't wait to put this on a reunion _Potterwatch_."

"Huh? Why are they having a reunion _Potterwatch_? They see me all the time. They don't need to watch me!" Harry stated, confusedly.

"True, since you can't see Ginny without seeing you, however George wants Skeeter to make a sequel, so he has decided that he's going to help her a bit!" Ron replied, laughing.

"Only George would do something like that, I'm going to kill him." Ginny whispered.

"He won't do it." Harry reassured Ginny. 'H_opefully',_ he added in his head. "No one will buy it anyway." Harry was just trying to reassure himself now.

"Yeah, no one wants to read about what happened in your life so far, savior of the Wizarding world and all." Ron put in with a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up Ron! You're not helping!" Harry snapped.

"Told you so." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione then went on to ask Harry.

"What can I do? I'll just hope for the best and hope Skeeter will find herself incapable of writing reports or biographies."

"We can all hope for that mate." Ron replied. "However if that does happen, it's a dream."

Unfortunately for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, the book became the fastest selling book of all Wizarding time. It stayed in the chart for many years.

Fortunately, Rita Skeeter didn't get a Knut of the money because the Auror department had very good lawyers and the money went to St. Mungo's hospital, much to Skeeter's disapproval. But since nearly the whole book was full of Crubbish, as Ginny put it Skeeter didn't stand a chance from the word go. Then, due to some unforeseen incident, Harry got his wish. Rita Skeeter was really going to need St. Mungo's help.


	5. Every Year

**5. Every Year**

Harry started to toss and turn and started to mutter things under his breath, waking his wife, Ginny, at the same time; she was sleeping on his chest at the moment.

"Harry, Harry, please wake up, _Harry_!" Ginny screamed at her husband.

It was coming closer to the memorial service held at Hogwarts every year, for all the people who lost their lives because of Tom Riddle's need for power. Around this time every year, Harry's nightmares would start up again.

"Harry, its fine, I'm here, please sweetheart wake up." Ginny lovingly whispered to Harry. She hated it when he had nightmares. It wasn't as if Tom Riddle didn't harm him enough throughout his so-called childhood, now he had to pelage his nightmares.

"Harry, _You prat! Wake up!"_

And with that, Harry James Potter woke up.

"Ginny?" He said it like he couldn't believe she was beside him. He pulled his wife closer into his arms. ''Ginny you're here!''

"Of course I am, we're married aren't we? Now shut up before you wake the children up, or you're going to be the one to get them back to sleep." She threatened.

Her plan worked, knowing his dread of bedtime. It was the hardest time of the day in both parents opinion. He calmed down a tiny bit.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Harry asked, troubled.

"Yeah, you did, but don't worry about it. I prefer to be woken up by you then anyone else even if it is because of something really horrible."

Harry smiled at that. He adored her with every ounce of his being. He hated that every year, without fail, he had to wake her up like this. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. These were the moments that Ginny loved, which she lived for. She could tell Harry was still getting over his nightmare. His face was pale; sweat was plastered all around his body making his pajamas stick close to his body.

"It's alright, I'm here. What nightmare was it this time?" Ginny asked to try to get her mind on what state her husband was in.

"I dreamt my worst nightmare ... The reason why we had to break up before the war." Ginny waited patiently, not knowing how to react to this, Ginny just kept quiet and stroked Harry's face carefully, showing him that she was here and not going anywhere. Harry, whose eyes were on the floor of the bed looked up and continued.

"Tom had you and was about to kill..." Harry went very quiet and started to shiver. Ginny had her arms around him in less than a second.

"Shush, it's alright. It never happened and I'm here right now so don't worry yourself about it."

Once in each other's arms, Harry visibly calmed down.

"Why won't they stop?" Harry whispered miserably.

"Maybe because they're part of your past and no matter how hard you try, you can't forget it and you can't run away from what happened in your past, sweetheart. I know a lot of your past was horrible, but some of it you have to admit was brilliant!"

Harry knew she was right because by the time she finished her sentence; his mind was beginning to be swarmed by all the good things that happened to him.

Their first kiss, their first date, their first night together, their engagement night, all of their wedding-including the night. Watching Ginny become one of the most skilled Chasers there has even been, him becoming the youngest Auror then youngest Head Auror there has ever been. And then the day Ginny said she was pregnant with all three of them, the days where they welcomed their children into the world - James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. And so many other days that seemed insignificant until then, all the simple, normal days. And probably the best moments were just waking up in the morning, watching Ginny sleep and not believing that she was his forever.

"You're right, not everything that's happened has been bad." Harry murmured as he nuzzled her neck.


	6. Snow

**Chapter 6: Snow**

"Look at that!" 5-year-old Lily was watching the snowflakes twirl outside her bedroom window.

Her brothers came into her room then.

"What's wrong Lil?" Al asked.

"LOOK!" Lily exclaimed while pointing out the window.

All three Potter children stared out the window, before screaming

"SNOW!!! Mum, Dad LOOK!"

The noise made Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter run up the stairs as fast as they could.

"What, what is it? Is everyone alright?" Ginny was asking all her children checking for injuries at the same time.

"Look!" Lily whispered.

"It's snowing." Harry said.

"Dad, can we go out and make snow wizards, please? We've been very good! Please?" Albus spoke at 60 miles an hour.

"Al, I know you're excited, but could you repeat that slower, please?"

"D-a-d c-a-n w-e p.." Albus started.

"Al, you can say it faster then that." Ginny said with a laugh.

Albus sighed then said. "Because we've been very good can we go outside and make snow wizards, please?" This time Albus spoke at a normal speed.

"Maybe, but we need the snow to stick to the ground to make proper snow wizards, Al." Harry answered his son.

**The Next Morning**

Ginny and Harry were sleeping in each other's arms. Sleeping peacefully for once until,

"LOOK AT THE SNOW!!!!" James screamed at his parents.

Harry leaped out of bed. "What?"

"The snow!!!!!!" Albus came into his parent's room holding Lily's hand. "Please Dad, it stuck to the ground!!!!! Please can we go out and make snow wizards now?"

"Alright, but you have to make sure you're wrapped up nice and warm, and if it gets too cold, we have to go in with no arguing. Alright?" Harry looked at his kids, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Ginny giggled at her husband's sentence. The three Potter children ran out of their parent's room as fast as they could.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Harry shouted after them.

Ginny again giggled. "Am I amusing you?" He teased Ginny.

"Yes you are!" She replied.

"Might I ask why?"

"You don't have to ask if you can ask me, you know!" She smirked.

"Ginny!" Harry sighed. "Why am I making you laugh?"

"Because, dearest one," Ginny said while she sat up. "You just had a very protective Daddy voice on when you where telling them. It might have turned me on a bit!"

Harry eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"No, I just really wanted to see your reaction!" She giggled again, then bent down to kiss him and again they had to remember where they were and that at any moment one of their children would run in.

"Come on, get out bed. You're coming with us!" Harry said.

"Why would I want to do that? Just so Al and James can pelt snowballs at me? I don't think so!" Ginny protested.

Much to Ginny's dismay, her husband and sons did drag her out of bed and into their garden. Her fear of being pelted with snow by her sons was...

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed at him, when he threw a snowball at her back. "That's it Lily, sweetie, do you want to help me get your daddy back?" Her daughter nodded.

"Can we help, too?" James and Albus asked.

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Harry whispered when he saw his family with snowballs, about to throw them at him. He started to run even though he knew it wouldn't help, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He quickly took out his wand and dissolved the snowballs in his family hands.

"No Harry! That's cheating!" Ginny giggled.

"Tough." He replied back.

All of a sudden, four snowballs hit his face.

"Hey! Not fair!"

"You snooze, you lose!" James laughed, and then he threw a snowball at his younger brother.

"That means WAR!" Albus replied with a snowball thrown at his older brother.

Ginny ran over to Harry when Lily got involved in the snowball fight.

"How's you face? Looks very red!" She mockingly cooed at him.

"I wonder why? You do know that now I have to get you back." He looked at her quizzically.

"You wouldn't dare?!"

"Wouldn't I?" Harry challenged.

Summoning a snowball and throwing it at Ginny, who had learnt from growing up with six older brothers what was about to happen, stepped out of the way.

"Now THAT MEANS WAR!" Ginny mimicked her son's earlier words.

The rest of the day the Potters spent out in the garden having a huge snowball fight between the five them. That was until Ron, Hermione, Rosie and Hugo came over. They then started a Potter vs. Weasley snowball fight, which the Potters won in the end even if Ron still swears it was a draw. 'It was nowhere near a draw', Harry would usually reply to that.


	7. Fallen

**7. Fallen**

**Ginny POV**

"_HARRY!"_

Harry! Wake up please you can't be dead! You wouldn't do this to me; to everyone standing around me so many people have lost their lives to save you! Fred, Tonks, Lupin and so many others they gave up their lives, loves, families, so you could be alive. Please don't leave me I can't… Just come back to me.

I think Ron screamed so hard that it broke through my thoughts. How stupid was I? I still can't believe that he's dead but I will not let his death be for no reason. I will fight; we will succeed this battle even, just for his memory.

All of a sudden, Neville comes running toward Voldemort. How did he do that? If anyone should do that it should be me. I need to get revenge more than Neville does!

"Neville come back! What do you think your doing?" I screamed at him.

I couldn't really hear what he was saying to him until he shouted:

"_I'll join you when hell freezes over, Dumbledore's Army!"_

Dumbledore's Army and I screamed back at him. Only to be silenced once again, I think Voldemort might be getting weaker; his charms aren't what they used to be.

Then, Neville burst into flames as the hat was put on his head. Neville was a flame. I must do something I can't just stand here. Neville has done nothing to deserve this, but all of a sudden Grawp shouted,

"_Hagger!" _The body-binding curse released Neville, and Gryffindor's sword came out of nowhere and Neville sliced Voldemort 's snake in two. I heard my brother and Hermione gasp. I looked at them confused, why did Neville do that?

"Ron…" I began, then all hell broke loose and the only thing that snapped me out of my reverie was hearing Hagrid screaming.

"HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY?"

The war broke out again. I heard Ron screaming at me to get back to the Room of Requirement. I replied

"NO WAY! They just killed THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, and made him DISAPPEAR! I'm fighting, you can't stop me!"

"_Reducto!"_ One of the death eaters fell down. I am going to fight here and no one can stop me.

I don't have anything to lose now I've already fallen.


	8. Sleep

**Sleep**

Ginny yawned. "Why don't you go to bed, Gin?" Harry asked.

"I going to bed soon anyway, don't worry!" Ginny yawned.

"Don't be much longer." She told him and then kissed him. She went to her old bedroom. It was close to Christmas and it was their first Christmas as a married couple. All the Weasley children went back to the Burrow for Christmas. As most of the Weasley children had their own children, they wouldn't come to the Burrow until Christmas day around noon. Only Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stayed overnight at the Burrow. It felt right to them, well for most of them.

Ginny felt weird going to her old bedroom, nearly as weird as sharing it with Harry. They were married now, so it wasn't as bad. It still felt wrong, almost. Whenever Harry stayed over he always slept in Ron's room. She smiled to herself she was being stupid now. It just felt so weird going back to her childhood house and for it to feel so… empty in a way. There were no Fred and George to wake her up so early in the morning like when she was little. No Bill teasing her on her feelings for Harry. No Charlie talking dragons. Ginny loved being married and living with Harry but it just felt… she didn't have a word for it. She smiled as all the childhood memories swarmed her mind and then not so childhood memories followed. '_Damn Harry'. _She thought. _'He's always in my mind!' _She shook her head as she entered her bedroom.

* * *

Harry sighed while looking out the window. How much longer did he have to stay here? All he wanted was to go to his wife upstairs, but he felt he needed to stay there until he was dismissed. He saw Hermione watching him a part from Ginny. She knew what was on his mind most of the time. She giggled, then went to stand by him and whispered.

"Just go upstairs. You know where Ginny sleeps don't you?"

Harry gasped. "Of course I know, but how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because you're the same as Ginny, you get impatient. Now go, and please remember Ron and I are in the room next to you!"

"Ha, ha! Thanks Hermione, for everything!"

"No problem, now go!"

"Night All!" Harry said as he went up the stairs two at a time.

Ron looked at Hermione, raised his eyebrows, and then said nothing. Something told him that he really didn't want to know.

* * *

Harry walked quietly, and found the form of his beautiful wife, asleep and still fully clothed. He chuckled at this and kissed her on her forehead. He then put her pajamas on for her. He enlarged her single bed, to a double size bed. Then, after changing in to his bed things, he got into the bed and held her, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**A couple of hours later**

Molly Weasley was watching her youngest child sleep peacefully in her husband's arms. Molly couldn't believe that her youngest child was **married **and she sort of felt at peace. Of course she missed Fred and so many others that had fallen in the battle, but seeing her beloved daughter in Harry's arms it made her feel such peace, peace she had never really felt before. She knew how it hurt both of them when they had to break up at end of Harry's Hogwarts career; he never did finish his 7th year. She didn't know if her daughter would ever feel the same again. She loved him and when Harry turned up for Bill and Fleur's wedding, she knew from how he was watching her that it killed him to do it and that he loved her just as she loved him. It didn't come as a surprise when they walked hand in hand the morning after the battle, or what the stupid prophet said about their first night, she could have killed them for that; the prophet, not Harry and Ginny.

She had always seen Harry and Hermione as her children. She was thrilled when Ginny and Ron fell in love with them.

Molly jumped when her own husband's arms went around her waist.

"You know it's rude to stare, don't you?' He whispered.

"Arthur! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She replied.

"Sorry, anyway why are you watching them sleep?"

"It just made me feel happy to do it!" She replied simply. "Makes me remember everything I guess."

"Come on, let's leave them in peace! After everything they've been through, that's what they deserve!"

"Okay! I'm coming."

Molly Weasley shut the bedroom door and as she did, Harry held Ginny closer, while deep in sleep.


	9. Welcome to the world James Sirius Potter

**Here is James Sirius Potter's first day in the world! Will have his siblings in later on! Please R&R!!**

**

* * *

****Welcome to the world…James Sirius Potter**

'Come on Ginny! Your nearly there, Push!'

Why don't you push Harry! Wait you can't,So stop telling me to PUSH!'

Ginny screams tore though the private suite in St Mungo's hospital. Followed by a baby screaming.

'Congratulations it's a boy!' The healer said.

Harry smiled,he couldn't take his eyes of his **son **he couldn't believe it he was a **father**!

As the healer went to clean up his son. Harry looked at Ginny. She had never looked so beautiful. She looked just … There were no words for what she looked to Harry she had made him the happiest man in the planet oh so many times. She blessed him by loving him, Marrying him and now has given him a son.

Harry kissed her so passionately 'you look so beautiful Gin.'

'sure I do Harry I have just given birth you know!'

'You do and don't let anyone tell you anything else.'

She laughed 'I love You Harry!'

'I love you too Ginny'

'What have then done with my son?' She said while looking around, at the same time the healer went back into the room with a bundle in blankets, passing it the baby to the mother as the healer said 'Do you know what your going to call your son?'

'No, Not yet.' Harry replied gazing at the two most important people in his world.

'Ok we just call him baby boy Potter for the time being ,Tell us when you decide no rush though! , Do you want us to call in any of your family? It will be 6 people allowed at a time excluding the husband of course.'

'No, just tell them that mother and baby are healthy and doing well' Ginny replied for the time being she has all the people that she needs around her.

'OK call us if you need anything, Congratulations again.' The healer went to tell the Weasley family and friends of baby boy Potter being welcomed into the world.

''I can't believe he's ours!' Ginny whispered.

'I know but he is he has you colour hair, you know!'

'Yeah but he looks like you more than me!'

'What you talking about he's beautiful he defiantly looks more like you than me! God help him if he looked more like me!'

'Harry don't say that! your much better looking than me!, right now defiantly .'

'I think this is going to be one of the times that I could argue with you Gin, but I won't because this is an perfect moment and believe me you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen Gin and I really mean that.'

Ginny smiled at Harry then kissed him showing him how much she loved him (while being careful not to wake her sleeping minutes old son that was in her arms).

'Wait right there!' Harry said when he came back up for breathe , then went outside the room leaving Ginny in the room with their son she stared at him. He looked exactly like Her and her husband put together. 'I love you so much baby!' She whispered. Everyday she could never believed that Harry picked her to love, her to marry and now for him to bless her with a beautiful baby boy, she couldn't believe her luck if you told her 16 year old self after Harry had to break up with her that years later she would be married and had a child with the one she loved she would have laughed in that person's face.

Harry re-entered the room with the healer.

'What's going on?' Ginny asked him

'I want to have proof to show you later how beautiful you are right now!'

Ginny didn't see the camera in the healer's hands.

'Smile!'

Ginny laughed and Harry came and sat on her bed and put a arm around her and their son. The flash went of (They put a spell on it so it wouldn't harm the baby's closed eyes).

The healer went out the room to leave the little Potter family in peace.

'So what should we call this little one?' Ginny asked she already knew of course knew the name the moment she found out she was pregnant, She just hadn't told Harry yet.

' I don't know Gin, you had any ideas?'

'Yeah, I had a idea for a name the moment I was pregnant well for a boy at least.' She wasn't going to tell him the girl's name not yet anyway.

'Yeah and what was it?'

'How do you feel about James Potter?'

Harry was shocked for around 2 seconds and then a smile came on his face. 'Really?'

'Yes of course Harry why would I say it if I didn't me..' Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence Harry Kissed her so hard they had to remember that She was holding James in her arms.

'I think it's perfect Gin, I just wish that he knew.'

' Harry both your Mother and Father knows!, And they would be so proud of you sweetheart.'

Harry smiled he was sure Ginny didn't know how proud she had just made him then inspiration struck.

'Gin have you though of a middle name let?'

'I've had thoughts but I don't know what you would think of it.'

'What?'

'What about James Sirius Potter?'

'Wow! That's what I was about to suggest! James Sirius Potter- welcome to the world'

Ginny smiled. 'I think he already has use wrapped around his little finger and he hasn't even seen us let!'

And at that moment baby James's eyes open from the sound of his mother and father's voices. Ginny found her eyes staring up at her and her husband.

'Hi little man!' Harry cooed 'I can't believe that you're my son!'

'I love you so much James.' Ginny cooed as well.

* * *

**Around an hour later.**

Ginny wanted this moment to go on but she wanted their parents' (from the moment Harry and Ginny got together Her mum and dad insisted on Harry calling them mum and dad which wasn't that hard of a thing to do.) here to show them there latest Grandchild and also Her brother and her best friend here as well

'I think our mum might burst in through those doors any minute if you don't go get her soon!'

'Ok Gin before I go get them can I ask you something?'

'Sure Harry what?'

He took a deep breath 'I was thinking who James's Godparents should be.'

'I was to, who did you think?' Though knowing Harry she already knew.

'Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville? If anything should happen to us they will look after him!'

She smiled. 'That's who I was thinking as well. We really are thinking the same today aren't we?'

'Good thing we love each other so much then isn't it?'

Ginny smiled as she went to say to James 'I wonder if you will be able to charm a girl like your father James?.'

Harry had to smile at that. ' Yeah took me a long time figure out my feelings for you and when I did I just shut up about them and tried to convince myself it was older brother feelings, Yeah I really charmed you didn't I? Though I am concerned if older brothers dream that way about their sisters!'

Ginny rolled her eyes then kissed Harry.

'You got me in the end didn't you this one here is living proof of that' she said this while gesturing to James who was smiling sweetly at his parents. 'Go on get Grandparents and God Parents in here before they tear the door down . Just don't tell Ron and Hermione yet wait till you are back here!

'Ok love, I be back' He said kissing his spouse on the lips and his child on the forehead and went down the hall to the awaiting family and friends.

* * *

'Harry!'

'Mother and son are doing well!' He answered the many people who were hugging him and screaming down his ear.

'Why didn't you come out when the healer came out! We were waiting for you mate!' Ron asked.' I mean I think it's the least you could have don…'

Ron couldn't finish his sentence for he was both hit by his mother and then his wife Hermione ' Ronald!, Don't say that I think Harry wanted to spend some time with his new born child , don't try to make him feel guilty!, Arthur was certainly like that when you and your brothers and sister was born!'.

'Yes Ronald, and when our time comes I'm sure you will be the same!'

Ron was looking very sheepish after the confutation with his family. Harry meanwhile was trying not to laugh and think how lucky for Ron that Ginny was with her son so wouldn't Bat bogey hex him…

'They right mate, But I'm here now so I can introduce you to the most important people in my life.' At this the girls present wished their spouse talked about them like that, the men however thought how 'whipped' Harry was but that would never reach their other halves. ' Only people allowed in at a time so Grandparents? And Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna? ' All 6 of them nodded (Though Luna and Neville did looked shocked for being asked over most of Ginny's family) when Bill said. 'Tell Ginny me and Fleur and the kids will she her tomorrow it's past their bedtime. 'Of course thanks for coming, see you tomorrow.' At this the rest of the Weasleys left with their children with promises to see them tomorrow. Till there was only the grandparents and godparents were left (even if the Godparents didn't know they were going to be asked for Godparents).

* * *

When the 7 of them walked in they saw Ginny gazing at the bundle of blankets inn her arms. Harry went straight in and went to sit on her bed. Holding his first child for the first time he felt unstoppable such pride radiated over him. 'Mum, Dad, Ron, Mione , Luna and Neville we would like to introduce you to James Sirius Potter.'

A chorus of ahs and oh's chorused through the people in the room. As James was carefully passed to his Grandmother. Harry went back to Ginny.

'He just looks like you to put together!' Ron commented

'Well done Ron you're very observant!' Ginny teased

'But he does!, Anyway how did you get away with calling him James Harry?'

'Actually Ron, Ginny came up with both his first and Middle name.' Harry said while gazing at his son.'

'Yeah Ron so don't just assume' Ginny said while giving him a death stare.

'Sorry! I just thought'

'Well you thought wrong didn't you?'

'It would have made each of their days son.' Arthur said with a small to change the subject

Molly was to absorbed in her grandchild to think of anything else.

'It's so weird to think my youngest child has a child of her own!' Molly mused ' How you feeling?'

'All right just tired, can't believe I'm a mother but there's enough of me and Harry in James to say he is ours it really it's just really weird!'

'Well he has the Weasley famous hair colour and the Potter's famous Hair style he is defiantly yours!' Arthur cut in ' May I hold my grandson?' Molly went back to being a mother to Ginny when she handed James to Arthur. 'Your sure your ok? Nothing I can get you?'

'Nope! Harry's taking good care of me!'

With that Ginny went closer to Harry she knew this was ridiculous but she felt sort of Jealous of her father holding James and she not as if her arms were empty almost. Harry sensing that looked at their hopefully god-parents with apology for what he was about to do but he wanted Ginny happy to tell them.

'Arthur is alright if I hav…'

'Of course Harry don't worry'

Arthur passed James over to Harry with a smile on his face. Harry had to smile on the expression on Ginny's face when her son was passed to her husband not her. He chuckled and then went ' Well…'

'You know me so well' Ginny said as she held her arms out.

'That I do!' He replied as he gave their son back to her.

Hermione watched this and felt that she whished it was her with her own child and Ginny and Harry watching from the sidelines. She had never really felt that before

'Have you told them?' Ginny asked Harry.

'No, Love you told me not to!'

They smiled at each other. Then Harry said…

'Ron, Hermione, me and Ginny would be honoured if you would be one of James Godparents?'

'Really?' Hermione whispered Ron was just wordless

'Yes, Mione if it wasn't for you me and Harry wouldn't be here right now, we owe you so much!' Ginny answered.

'Me?' Ron whispered just the same level as Hermione did

'And Ron you're my best mate if anything happened to me and Ginny - touch wood it wouldn't we would want James in a loving environment.'

'Harry, Ginny I don't know what to say..' Hermione replied

'That's an first then!'

'Your turn!' Harry whispered so only Ginny could hear

'Luna, you have always been one of my best friends will you be Godmother as well?'

'Seriously? You want me?' Luna was speechless ' Of course I be honoured!'

'Neville, You probably see where this is going but would you be James God father?'

'Me clumsy Neville- You sure?'

'Of course!' Ginny replied then yawned.

'Ok you need to get some sleep love you've had a long day!' Harry said before anyone else could.

'Please don't leave me!'

'I wasn't going to.

'We leave Harry, See you tomorrow Ginny - take care of that God son of mine!' Ron said as he kissed his sister on the forehead. Congrats mate!'

'Bye Ginny I see you tomorrow okay!' Hermione said.

* * *

After everyone left it was just the Potter family on their own. Harry took the sleeping baby out of Ginny's arms and into the Cot near the side of her bed. He then went to the chair when she said 'What do you think your doing Mr Potter?'

'Going to sleep Mrs Potter!'

Ginny rolled her eyes

'I know that! , I meant why you over there? I won't be able to sleep without your arms around me will you?'

Harry thought about that then smiled.

'Your right I won't be able to do that.''

He went over and enlarged the bed then took Ginny in his arms she was asleep before Harry's head had reached the pillow.

Harry gazed at his family he had a wife he loved would do anything for and now a son. He knew before why he had fighted against Tom Riddle years ago but know he knew why he didn't regret it the answer was sleeping soundly in the cot next to the bed and in his arms. And he loved them even more then he did a second ago he kissed Ginny and whispered 'I love you so Much thank you for making me the proudest Father in the whole wide world and thank you for choosing me.'

Ginny smiled as she turned to face him and hug him closer 'I love you Harry and Thank **you** for choosing me'.

And with that they went to sleep. Each in each others arms dreaming of each other.

* * *

**Please Review!!!!!!!!! I don't know if you would ask but Neville and Luna in this chapter are not a couple still just friends! Tell me what you think hope i did everything right this was my longest chapter so far so yay!! Please tell me what you think about! Love to hear from you. Probaly won't update as fast as i did for this chapter but it will be soon! And if you have any ideas for me to put in I DO appreciate them! Only had 1 so far! so Pretty Please! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Staring What does it mean?

**Here is another chapter for you! Sorry if any of my punctuation was bad on the last chapter and previous chapters and this chapter! I'm working on it! Please read then tell me what you thought of it!**

**

* * *

****Staring … What does it mean?**

_(Ginny Pov)_

'Dean for the millionth time you do not need to help me to climb to the common room- I have done it before a million of times before!' I snapped at Dean I'm sorry but he really does need to know that I'm a big girl I can climb a step without falling on my face.

As we walked through the Common Room I felt Dean stiffen up and glaring at someone. That someone to my surprise was of all people Harry. He smiled at me then blushed when I caught him staring at me- I smiled back, I know that not all of my school girl crush of him has not gone but its getting there. I took Hermione's advice and it worked. Don't get me wrong I'm not using Dean or did I use Michael, I care for Dean more than I cared for Michael even though Dean did laugh when Harry was hit hot I didn't Bat Bogey him there and then I will never know! It's just wouldn't have a school girl crush have gone by now? I mean I talk to Harry ,I know so much about him, things I didn't before I feel that we've grown closer. But I know we are only friends and **will only be friends. **So why is it when I kiss Dean I think of Harry kissing me? Stupid GINNY! Stupid Ginny! Bad Ginny. I am so glad that my boyfriend and my friend Harry couldn't hear my thoughts god help me if they can.

Anyway as me and Dean made to his corner (I prefer the seats near the common room's fire myself) of the common room he still had the death stare on.

'That's it why you acting like this?'

'Acting like what Ginny?'

'Like someone just dribbled all over your shoes!'

'Well I'm not liking the way Harry keep staring at you.'

'DEAN NOT THIS A-GAIN!' I snapped seriously who would have thought Dean would be so Jealous? 'We are friends he is allowed to smile at me, he doesn't see me that way only as a friend who will be there for him if needs help.'

'You sure? Because you said yourself that he only thought of you as his best friend little sister? All the sudden you've been upgraded.'

'Dean please … just stop, he doesn't see anything in me okay?'

'Fine I'm still not happy that he keeps staring at my girl.'

'Yeah.. Sweet… Don't you dare think that I'm your possession got that?' I said as I got up he followed so I snapped- 'Dean please I need to find Hermione need to ask for help on a subject, you do not need to follow me!' (He didn't know which subject though)

'Ginny I didn't mean what I said like that I mean..'

He didn't finish his sentence I went past Ron and Lavender going at it like eels again as I walked past I coughed 'HYPOCRYTE'

Seriously I wanted to hit my darling brother didn't he see what this was doing to Hermione? She really doesn't deserve it. After everything she put up with him. Men!

* * *

I found Hermione under a tree with a book for company- big surprise there! She looked up at me when I sat down next to her. She took in my face instantly 'Gin what's wrong?'

'Dean is crazy Jealous',

'oh, Why?' Hermione looked like she knew the answer before I said it for she started to nod when I finished the next sentence 'Harry, He keeps staring at me'.

'Thank God!'

'Mione?'

'What? I thought I was the only one who noticed-it's like whenever your in a room or walk into a room he just looks at you with an expression I have never seen from him before. It's a bit like the one he had for Cho before they 'grew apart''.

'Mione what you going on about?'

'Well you seem to be the only one who makes him stop thinking about what Malfoy is or not doing. If I didn't know any better I would say he could be developing feelings for you.'

I had to laugh in her face right then and there Harry have feelings for me Yeah right!

'Very Funny Hermione! Harry have feelings for other as a friend you must be losing it!'

'Fine but how else can you explain the staring how all the sudden he seems upset when he sees you with Dean or if you and Dean go out the portrait with you? And I've been seeing the Quidditch practices he just stares at you half the time.'

She smiled when she saw my expression.

'See?'

'Fine you MIGHT be right but why would he start as you put it 'develop feeling for me?'

'Because you act like yourself around him now Gin, and through out last year you were the only one able to stop his bad moods or even talk to him during them! Even Cho couldn't do that'. She replied simply

I shook my head 'No you must be wrong!'

'Please excuse me being pompous but when have I been wrong about you and Harry's relationship? Who was who told you to act yourself around him? And now he talking to you and really you are getting to know one another in a total different light!'

'I…' She had me. I decided to go through a different route.

'How do you know so much about Harry's reactions to me?'

'Well when I take real notice of Harry it's usually to stop seeing won-won and lav- lav going at it' She then blushed.

'I going to hit him… I really am he really is a huge Prat!'

'Gin don't call him a Prat!'

I laughed 'you sounded a lot like Harry then!' She smiled at me then said 'So what are you going to do?

I then sighed what was I going to do? It probably won't be an issue he doesn't see me that way! But then what else could the staring mean?

* * *

(_Harry Pov)_

She smiled back at me when she caught me looking … I mean that must mean something! She doesn't really look at Dean like that anymore! I mean maybe…

What am I going on about? Stupid Harry! She's Ron's sister I must stop think about her like that! It will do no good! But why is it I just think of her? I must stop! She doesn't feel that way about me! Oh why didn't I realize sooner? It was always Ginny no-one else! How I envy Dean. Though if I was going out with Ginny instead of him I would have learned by now that she did not need help getting into the common room! Stupid Arse! You would have thought that he would have learned by now! I really want to kick myself, I never thought I was that stupid and now… I haven't got a chance! I going to Bed at least in my Ginny dreams do I actually get to hold her and kiss her. A shiver went down my spine when I thought about that. I know it will never happen but I wonder how I would react of I actually got to kiss her! …Please- Dream On Harry!

* * *

**There you go Chapter ten done! Please Review i know i put this is every chapter but it helps me write them faster and PLEASE(!) if anybody wants to put forward some ideas for me to use i am fine with that! So please tell me what you thought of this chapter . It does help me write them faster! believe it all not! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	11. Engaged!

**Sorry for the wait! and that it's shorter than the other chapters i hope you like it! Idea from Starr22! Thank you!

* * *

**

Engaged?

Harry felt the box In his upper inside pocket get heavier throughout his dinner date with Ginny. They were in a muggle restaurant since all the papers were all over Harry since him and Hermione came out of the Jewellery shop and were seen by an Daily Prophet gossip columnist. And since Hermione was known as one of the ' golden Trio' and Harry's best friend who was good at picking Jewellery. They assumed correctly that Harry had decided to 'pop the question' to his long term girlfriend (who he was also living with). Luckily for Harry, Ginny didn't ask what if numerous were true for two reasons 1) She hadn't notice about it because she was so busy with her Quidditch practice and 2) They've had these sort of rumours since they started officially going out with one another again after the battle had ended.

It was towards the end of the date and Harry thought he should the question soon or will have to put of asking for **another** day. (He put it of for at least 10 days now!) But he really did not know how to put to the most important person in his live who he loves and she loves in return with all of their souls how to marry him. Plus he was afraid that the answer would be a no and that would just crush him. HE HAD TO SAY IT NOW! Come on Harry! He thought he could defeat the darkest wizard of all time but not ask his girlfriend to marry him?

He plucked the courage and began 'Ginny…' Ginny put her glass of wine down.

'Yes Harry, What is it?' Ginny asked

'I…' He took a deep breathe. 'I would like to ask you to marry me?' What? _I would like to ask you to marry me????????? _That is not what I came up with!

Ginny smiled as she said 'No'

It felt to Harry as if the world had just split in two and he was swallowed up by it his entire world felt empty.

Ginny seeing his face smiled and continued 'No' Why don't you rub it in more why don't you? Harry thought 'You do not need to ask me if I would marry me because you already know the answer…'

'Which is?' Harry felt a little bit of hope which he knew he shouldn't, it just be that much harder when she tore down his heart again.

'A million times a YES!!!!! Potter please do not tell me that you thought I …' Ginny couldn't finish her sentence as Harry took her in his arms and Kissed her so passionately it felt like the world was on fire. Then only stopped when they both needed Oxygen. This was when Harry got down on one knee as said what he planed to say 'Ginny Weasley I love you so much, will you make me the happiest man on the planet?'

'Yes Harry Potter, I will be honoured to!' And Harry got the engagement ring out and slid on to her finger on her right hand . And kissed her again once they were back in their house and they didn't let go of each other once whilst the moonlight bounced of Ginny's engagement ring.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry again for the wait! Been setting up another story but it's in full swing now so i can do both! Please Review!!!!!!!!!! Helps Me update them Faster! A thanks to all who have Reviewed all ready! You Know who you are! Please i want More Reviews and Ideas to the ones who have already given me Ideas just keep waiting! They will be in the 100 one-shots! Just have patience with me! Sorry in advance if it takes a bit of time for next chapter it will be as soon as it can be! THANK YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Love

**Hiya! Not to bad of a wait this time! Sorry it's a short one again!

* * *

****Love**

'Lil it's midnight!, You have to go to sleep now!' Ginny told her 13 year old daughter who was home from Hogwarts along with her brothers for the Christmas holidays.

'Sorry Mum! Really got into this book I was reading!'

'Alright, Just can you go to bed now?'

'Mum?, Can I ask you something?'

'Of course Lil anything! Ginny said intrigued.

'How do you know when you're in love?'

Ginny's heart skipped a beat - As if her daughter was twice as old as she really was.

'Why?, Who you got your eye on?' Ginny teased

'EW!, No-one!, It's just this book I'm reading it's love at first sight! Not everyone is like that are they?, When did you know you were in love with dad?' Lily turned really shy then- more shy then usual

'When I was 8 years old!'

'Seriously, you hadn't even met dad then!, did you?'

'No, Love I guess when he had to leave me at the end of my 5th year at Hogwarts,'

'WHAT?, Dad left you?' Lily said taking in this information, she never really imagined a life where her Mum and Dad weren't madly in love with one another, and didn't show that love in public much to the dismay to their children.

'You didn't know that?, It was before your father beat Tom Riddle' Ginny started

'That's probably why I don't know!, You've never told me or James or Albus what Dad did in his childhood!' An hint of anger made it's way through Lily's tone of voice.

'Ginny sighed, 'You know why we haven't told you!, We want you to be older when you're told.

'Fine!, but…' Lily changed the subject' why did you find out you loved dad, when he left you?'

'I don't know Lil, One of those twisted things isn't it?'

'What are the signs of being in love?' Lily asked

'Well, it's when you think about them all the time or your thinking about something totally different then you start thinking about them, when you can't wait to be with them, when you miss them even if they've only been gone for a couple of minutes. Another one would be when you get jealous of someone else talking to them when you aren't talking to them does. Does that help you Lil?' There's so many of things to say, some you can't find words for' especially in front of your teenage daughter Ginny finished in her head. 'Now go to bed!, you still need to sleep you know!'

'OK Mum!, Night!' Lily yawned.

'Good night love,' Ginny used magic to turn her daughter's light out. She them walked into the hallway to find Harry by the doorway. It was obvious he heard the whole conversation she was about to tell him off when he said 'You forgot one!' 'Yeah what is it then?' She replied

'When you come out of work early, just so you can hold the person that you love in your arms, tell them how much you love them and then kiss them like there's no tomorrow.'

Ginny couldn't reply to that because she found herself in Harry's arms and her mouth being quite busy.

They only stopped for oxygen and Harry telling her how much he loved her. Which Ginny didn't need any prove - since he'd already proved it ages ago.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Tell me what you thought! It does help me write faster!!!!!!! so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	13. Reunion

**Hiya All! Sorry for the wait! I know that I've already done a reunion piece but I just came up with this one! So thought I put it in the 100 One shots! The requested one shots are coming up! Promise!**

**

* * *

**

**Reunion**

Ginny Weasley woke up early on the morning after the second war. She found Hermione wide awake in one of the beds in the dormitory. And it seemed to Ginny that Hermione was re-uniting with a book.

'Please Hermione, Please tell me that your not reading Hogwarts: A history!' Ginny said loudly causing Hermione to jump.

'Might be, that's what your brother said!' She replied a bit miserably

'Ron said it?' Ginny asked, her friend nodded as a reply, 'Where did you even find a copy?'

'The Library!' Hermione said as she rolled her eyes

'Same old Hermione then!' Ginny Joked

'Yeah, suppose so, Not so same Ginny though' Hermione replied in a serious tone.

'What do you mean?'

'You've been awake a whole 5 minutes and haven't even asked about Harry!' Hermione smiled

Ginny despite herself blushed and made an inwards sigh, he was safe- alive 'What do you want me to say Mione?, did he talk about me constantly?, well did he?'

'Sometimes'

Ginny was shocked 'What you sure?'

'Yes, Ginny - I'm very sure of it, Please tell me you didn't that you weren't expecting him to mention you?, Ginny he lov…'

'Don't finish that sentence' Ginny interrupted ' What else you going to say?, that he spent hours staring at my dot on the map?' Ginny Joked then stopped when she saw the look on Hermione's face. 'Mione?'

'I can't be sure, but when Ron left Harry looked to see if he returned to Hogwarts. Around 15 minutes after he tells Ron hasn't returned he keeps looking at the map. And when Ron came back almost like a routine - the map would come back out!' Hermione whispered to her even though there was no-one around

* * *

(Ginny POV)

So many questions came into my head 'Ron Left?'

Hermione just realised what she told me 'yeah but…'

'I'm bloody going to bat- bogey him!'

'Ginny, the main point is Ron came back' Hermione defended my brother

I rolled my eyes 'You must really like him or something, your defending him!'

'Ginny, I know you to well -Don't change the subject'. Hermione said with a Knowing smile.

Damn! My cunning plan failed - Anyway how do you know Harry wasn't spying on Malfoy?'

'Because I doubt Harry would smile about Malfoy or looking for him in the Gryffindor girl's dormitories!' Hermione replied

I looked out the window - sunrise I shot out bed into the bedroom with fresh clothes I came out 5 minutes later.

'Where your going Ginny?'

'Outside, to admire the sunset at my favourite tree' I replied

'You have a favourite tree?'

'Yeah!, Only it's just not mine!'

* * *

(Harry POV)

Sunrise woke me up. It took me a couple of minutes to realise why I was and what had happened. I needed to get out, taking the invisibility cloak, I went out of the dorm entry bumping into Hermione on the way down

'Mione!'

'Harry!'

Inspiration struck me 'Do you know where Ginny is?'

'She said something about admiring the sunset and about a favourite tree - which wasn't just her favourite tree?…'

I had my cloak on in seconds and made my way to the tree me and Ginny went to after Kissing for the first time.

* * *

(Ginny Pov)

I heard a twig snap - I knew who it would be - in his invisibility cloak

'It's beautifully isn't it Harry?' I asked to thin air.

'How did you know?' His voice shook through me.

I change my body position and lifted my hand up and took the cloak off Harry, who was sitting like I was a couple of seconds ago. I returned back to my original position before saying

'because Harry, A, I was your girlfriend last year and as I remember right we made out a lot under that cloak, you would find I know how it works and B, You didn't really make an silent entrance.'

'Oh…' Harry replied catching my eye - brown met green- silence embraced us.

'Ginny…'

'Harry…'

We both laughed at ourselves

'You go first!' I gestured to him

'Ginny I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through, I was trying to protect you, when you clearly do not need protecting - you were amazing last night.'

I smiled as I looked out onto the water, then turned to him ' seriously Harry?, you pretend to be dead and then defeat Tom Riddle - and you say I'm amazing?

'Yes, I do' Harry replied simply 'from what I've heard through - out this year you have been amazing what with the DA and all., Then in the battle what with Fred…'

I couldn't stand it. I really wanted/needed to be in his arms - it was a form of torture. So within seconds I crushed my lips to his to which he responded just as passionately. Wow! I didn't think I'd miss him this much, I couldn't, wouldn't stop when he moved closer towards me, one of his hands in my hair the other on my back. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths, Whenever Harry Kissed the butterflies appeared. It felt like they had just erupted in my stomach. I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

(Harry POV)

I never wanted this moment to end. 'the monster in me' was screaming in joy, but for once it didn't matter - I had Ginny in my arms - She was safe-alive. The passion was really exploding in me, I pushed her down into the grass, She didn't seem to mind, she just kissed me back just as passionately as before moving herself closer towards me. I moved to kissing her on her neck to which she gave out a small moan. And it resulted to her moving me back to her mouth.

Much to my and I think Ginny's dismay we had to stop when we heard Ron and Hermione calling our names. We both were breathing heavily.

'We could always put the invisibility cloak on?' I asked hopefully o which she smiled then at sat up

'No Harry! - They're probably worried. I quickly kissed her 'Later then?' (Ginny would say I begged but I did not.)

She shook her head and replied 'Yes I'd like that Harry'

'Gin, sorry if it sounds like a stupid question but I need to know - Will you be my girlfriend again?' I looked down as I said it. Ginny lifted my head back up.

'I would love to be your girlfriend Harry!' She then sealed it with a kiss. As it was starting to get interesting she jumped up 'Bet you can't catch me!' She legged it.

'OH! Your on Weasley!' I called after her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you thought next chapter Will be on of the requested ones! If you come up with any ideas don't hesitate to write to me about them! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. Dreams

**Hiya! Sorry for the wait! This is the requested peice from Feff hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Dreams

(Harry POV)

I raced after Ginny after her charms lesson

'Ginny! Wait up! I'm sorry about you and Dean, Ron just told me! What happened?' I asked with batted breath

'I broke up with him after he laughed at you getting hurt, your suppose to be friends and he did that?, Not what I call perfect boyfriend material now is it?' Ginny said the creature in my chest soared

'Oh! Sorry!' I asked not feeling very sorry at all we were walking back to the common room I wanted this conversation to go on for longer so I went the long way round if Ginny realised this she didn't complain.

'Don't worry about it Harry!, I felt I was going out with the wrong person anyway!, He was just so crazy jealous!, About you as well! And how you kept looking at me! It was so silly! He was sure you were falling for me! I kept telling him that wasn't the case and we were just friends but… Harry?' I stopped when she started saying this Harry just say it! Before someone else says it before you.

'Ginny… He was right'

'I don't understand'

'I've noticed I been having feelings for you ever since Dumbledore dropped me of at your house and that these feelings for you were totally different from before. And I've probably been having them for a while I just didn't realise it.' I started to walk towards her 'I know you don't feel the same that you've 'given up on me' ages ago'

'Where did you here that Ginny asked she looked really pale damn I think I just ruined our friendship'

'From Hermione' I answered 'Look Ginny… I just thought you should know, if you don't feel the same…' I was cut up by Ginny saying

'Harry, I've never stopped loving you, I don't know what Hermione was going on about' Ginny whispered to me.

'Really?' I asked

'Yes… I prove it to you!'

Her lips were on my on mine in seconds, I responded instantly but then she pulled away. 'Don't stop Ginny, I love you and it nearly killed me seeing you go out with Dean' I whispered to her. We were kissing again. We were in the very corridor that made me see how much I had fallen for her. Then all the sudden Ron came in and was shouting at us I couldn't make out what he was saying because I was busy else where.

'Harry!, Harry!, Harry!, Mate wake up HARRY!'

* * *

I found myself soaking wet in my bed in the 6 year dormitories it was deserted except from Ron and Myself.

'Harry you alright?' Ron looked concerned

'What happened?' I asked

'I think you were having one of your bad dreams because you kept tossing and turning a murmuring stuff'

A cold feeling rushed over me

'Did you hear what I was saying?' I asked trying to make sure I sounded innocent.

'No, but you were…' Ron couldn't finish his sentence for then Hermione followed by Ginny walked in the dormitory 'What the Hell was going on in here?' Hermione asked

'Harry had one of his bad dreams'

'So you decided to chuck water on him?' Ginny shock her head got her wand out and muttered a drying spell

'Thanks' I muttered not keeping eye contact with her

'Your welcome, you alright Harry?' Ginny asked me with concern

'Yeah never better' I couldn't help it I breathed in any was hit by her flowery scent. One of the most wonderful scents in the world.

'You sure?, Do you want me to get Professor McGonagall?' Hermione asked

'What she going to do Mione?' Ron asked

'I don't know!, Maybe get Professor Dumbledore back from…'

'No! I'm fine! It wasn't that bad of a dream I do not need a professors help!' Dumbledore is off somewhere and is doing god knows what and is dragged back here because I'm having dreams about Ginny! That it is something I really don't want. And like I said it wasn't a bad dream it was actually quite a good dream probably one of the best I've had in a while actually.

'Harry? You sure your alright? You seemed dazed?' Ginny asked

'Yeah, fine! just daydreaming'

'OH!' Hermione squealed looking from me to Ginny and back to me

'Mione?' Ron asked

'I'm fine, just remembered I have to look something up, Harry could I have word with you?' Hermione asked me. Great I think she just found out my secret damn her! Why did I have to befriend such a smart girl? I just say I only have older brotherly feelings for her even though even I don't believe that I mean what sort of brother has those sort of dreams about their younger sisters? God I hope Ron doesn't!

'Not right now Mione I need to finish some potions homework'

'Really Harry?' Hermione raised her eyebrows we both knew I finished it last night when Me, Ginny and Hermione formed a sort of study group - I tell you know they has never been enough reason for me to study before now.

'Yes!, I think I might of got something wrong' I covered up

'Oh, ok if you say so, Come on Ginny, Don't you need to go to the library?

'Yeah' She rolled her eyes at me 'You sure your okay Harry?' Ginny asked again the concern hadn't left her eyes

'Yes Ginny never better' I answered

How much do I wish that I realised my feelings for her sooner? wouldn't have to be going through this right now if I did. Stupid Harry!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! More chapters coming up soon starting to get over my writers block with this story so Please Review! Again if there is any requests just tell me! They will be in the 100 one shots! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Rexrocks1994**


	15. What if?

**Hope you like it:**

* * *

**What if…**

(_Harry POV)_

_What the hell was Ginny doing fighting Tom Riddle? Was she just trying to kill me?'_

'_Avada Kedvavra_!' _The spell hit her straight in the chest_

'_NO! GINNY!!!!!!' I screamed making everyone look at her and to who screamed I was still in my invisibility clock so they couldn't see me. Though subconsciously I realized Hermione and Ron looking at one another._

_Ginny however was also looking for the person who said that but I just saw her…_

'_Think you like Harry Potter eh? Stupid Girl! Avada Kedvavra!' Tom killed my love again that's it he's taken enough from me._

_Wait! Ginny was thrown to the other side of the room but just leapt up again _

'_How are you doing this?' Tom spat 'Let's do it right shall we?'_

'_Avada…'_

'_NO! Protego!!! ' Everyone looked for the caster of the spell_

_I threw of my cloak_

'_Ah, Potter am I hitting a nerve?' Tom sided 'I wondered who the red haired person you were falling in love with was, thanks for telling me'_

_Tom snatched Ginny and held her against him with a knife which appeared out of no where. But then screamed. 'I'm Burning!, wait I've felt this before!'_

'_When you cursed me and you did kill me in a way but only the Horcrux that you made in me? How did you think you could see into my head?' I said to him carefully. 'Because you are touching her skin your reacting the way Quirell did my first year hear at Hogwarts- you can't touch them, I was ready to die to stop you from killing anyone else!, So just let her go.' I continued, Ginny squirmed_

'_Well, if I', going so is she'_

'_Like Hell am I!' Ginny screamed and used both her hands to touch his face just like I did to Quirrel. I ran to her 'No Ginny! It has to be me I'm so sorry' I pulled her out of his way in the path to Bellatrix which took the knife from her master and struck Ginny In the chest, _

'_NO GINNY!!!!!_

* * *

(Ginny POV)

'NO GINNY!!!!' I was awoken to find myself in my bedroom in th Burrow past events flushed through my head but was cut short by Ron bursting into my room causing Hermione to wake as well (She's is staying with us along with many others because of the war)

'Ginny!, Thank Merlin you are awake!' Ron said out of breathe

'Oh My God Ron what is it?' I asked

'Harry' I pelted out of bed he didn't have to say anything else and went into Ron's room where Harry was staying I went over to Harry's bed. He was shouting my name and thrashing just like he did a couple of years ago I went over to him and stroked his Hair 'Harry?' I saw it also looked like Ron threw water over him.

He woke up instantly.

'GINNY?, GINNY!' He crushed him to her. 'Thank god! It was only a dream!'

'Harry! Are you alright' I said as he pulled out of our embrace

'Yeah, Just so glad that was only a dream' He nodded

I smiled I don't know what made me do it but… I kissed him and he kissed me back just like his 17th birthday and once again Ron interrupted us

'Mate, Seriously remember what I told you about permission am really close to withdraw ling it!' Ron Joked I know he was joking well if he wasn't…

'Just Sod off Ron!' I said as I shut his door in his face. And went back to kissing Harry.

* * *

**Hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I know I've done many dream pieces but I like it! I try not to do one for a while… (I really wouldn't be surprised if one shows up though!~) I also know that it's a lot like 'Every Year' but it actually shows Harry's dream so that's why its in here! Hoped you liked it PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. You know your meant for each other when

**You know your meant for one another when…**

( Ginny POV )

'Harry, I need to tell you something!,' I said as I went to his and Ron's room at the Burrow

'Ginny? What is it?' Harry said putting his wand down

'I've made the Holyhead Harpies!, I'm going to be their Chaser!'

'That's Brilliant Gin! Congratulations!'

Harry embraced me then Kissed me to show happy he was for me which I joyfully returned. He pushed me against the wall when the passion started to get to much I just replied by holding him closer to me. Like all of our kisses that start to lead somewhere we get interrupted by my darling Brother Ronald it like he has a extra sense 'HARRY SERIUOSLY KISSING GINNY MUST STOP!'

'Oi! Potter! Hands of my sister! Or if you cannot please do that in her room!'

'Yeah like you and Hermione haven't made out in my room- don't deny it me and Harry caught you two!' I said when we were forced apart. I could feel Harry stop a laugh from coming out his mouth. Because I might have not told Ron why we were going to my room…

'I… I…. EH….' Ron started 'Just … don't … do… it … again… or… I…. I……'

'Stutter at us?' Harry suggested

'Funny!' Ron said

'Admit Ron they have you' Hermione appeared from the hallway

'No I will not admit it' Ron said as a whisper making my eyes roll 'Just remember I can withdraw y permission!

'Okay Ronald 2 things!

1... Please leave out the 'permission' I have NEVER needed you permission and will never need it

2... Harry was congratulating me for getting into the Holyhead Harpies

3... You ever interrupt us again you will have a bat bogeys curse to contend with! ' I finished

'Some very good points sister but you are in my room right now and I'm allowed in my own room without expecting to find my best mate and sister at it 'So AM I RONALD' I cut in but he just continued anyway 'so don't lecture me! And you just said three things'

I saw Harry's wand on the side of the table - I've had enough

'Very good brother but I would still leave when you don't have Bat bogey's on his face!'

'How could you do that without your wand?' Ron asked though through his voice I could tell he was terrified of that threat

'With Harry's wand' I replied, Both me and Harry went for his wand at the same time but I got there first, I grabbed it. Harry put his arms around my waist to stop another sibling argument (We didn't really need one right now) but I felt warmth in my hand and sparks came out of the wand- almost like it was giving me it alliance but it wasn't like when I chose my wand but in minute. I gasped and quickly gave it back to Harry who made his Patronus. His stag came out the tip of his wand with ease as usual

'What was that?' My mum came in as Hermione ran to somewhere.

'Harry their not a Dementor around here dear!'

'I know there isn't Mrs Weas…'

'Harry!' My mum interrupted

'Sorry… Molly - I know there isn't Molly but Ginny just took my wand and sent sparks out of it but didn't perform magic- I made sure it still work for me and it did - It was as usual'

'Yeah only Harry would show off with a Patronus!' Ron

'Ronald!' Hermione came back with my wand 'Ginny make sure your wand still works for you'

I took the wand and did the same spell (Much to Ron's dismay) as Harry the stag and horse looked at each other and started to interact in ways I didn't even know they could I quickly turned to Hermione causing the Horse to go. 'Works fine for me!, Like it did before'

Hermione thought and then my mum said 'Harry dear take Ginny's wand for a moment', I handed him my wand and it did the same thing it gave out sparks and I guess he felt that he felt the same sensation.

'Harry?'

'I… It was as if the wand was acting like me normal one did when I first chose it only …'

'In Minute' I finished for him

'Yes' He said looking at me

I couldn't stop looking at him. I still couldn't believe he chose me!

'Gin, I think you might have to breathe Hermione whispered just so I could hear. She was such a good friend to me 'Thanks I whispered back turning to her.

'Anyway' I said getting back to the subject with both my mum and Hermione beaming. Ron looking like he could laugh at any minute but also looking like the proudest older brother there could be. And Harry looked… there was no look I can come up to give that look justice. 'What's going on with our wand

'Yes,' My mum came back to earth 'don't worry about it, if it's what I think it is it was bound to happen especially to you two!'

'Mum really not making a lot of sense!' I said whilst Harry gave me back my wand

'If it what I think Molly's going on about it does make sense' Hermione said

'Care to tell us Mione or are you going to keep me guessing?' Ron replied

To which Hermione rolled her eyes and went to Ron 'Catch!' She threw her wand at him. He caught it and the same thing happened.

'AWWW! Ronnie!' Mrs Weasley Cooed

'Seriously what is going on' Harry wondered aloud putting a arm round me I shocked by the closeness at first but then just snuggled up to him.

Hermione was beaming at Ron then said 'A wand chose's the wizard- but the wizard cannot chose the wand'

'Yeah Hermione me of all people know THAT!' Harry snapped I sighed and held him closer

'I'm sorry Harry' Hermione continued a bit rushed 'You just need to know it for the next bit to make sense I..' She trailed off

'Harry apologize' I whispered

'Why' He whispered back

'Just do it' I warned

'Hermione… I'm sorry I snapped just a sensitive subject' He apologised

'It's alright Harry, Anyway' I could tell Hermione wanted to change the subject ' The wand reacts that way when the person that's holding it Loves their master/Mistress and they love them back but only in a very deep way, The wand knows it because it chooses the wizard knowing everything about them and knows when emotions change or get deeper.' Hermione answered looking at Mrs Weasley who nodded as she left the room leaving the four of them on their own.

* * *

'Wow!' Harry muttered

'I know I'm probably going to get yelled at but does this mean Ginny could use the elder wand and it work alright for her?' Ron asked then looked like he really wished he hadn't

Ginny rolled her eyes 'Are you obsessed with that thing or something?'

'Mate, It was called the death stick for a reason you know!' Harry answered laughing

'Yeh thanks for that Harry! And Ginny I am not obsessed with it! It was one of those stupid spur of the moment questions at the time- I have better things the be obsessed with.'

Ginny smiled then Ron blushed realising what he had just said. 'Anyway could you?' He said quickly changing the subject. Hermione and Harry were just standing there Harry had these huge urge to laugh but stop himself for many reasons A) he was standing very close to Ginny who could/would hit him, B) He feels the exact same way (About Ginny not the Wand) And was thrilled for his mates they'd been through enough.

Hermione answered trying to not let it get to her but was failing

'I suppose so but the wands don't work like they do for the master but they work better then a one who you are using and it hasn't given it alliance to.'

'Hermione?' Ginny asked 'You haven't tried Ron's wand!' Ginny thought this was really weird for Hermione not to have done by now'

'Yeah I know! Because it works the same for me but it's already given me the alliance when we were in hiding in the forest I picked it up by accident and it did it then.'

'Ron pass me you wand please?' Hermione said sweetly and showed her Patronus. The others seeing Hermione's Patronus on a borrowed wand saw the difference. 'It's one of the most successful spells to cast because you usually think of the person you love when you cast one.'

'Is that one of the reasons the Patronus change?' Ginny asked

'Yeah' Harry said remembering the conversation with Lupin in 6th year 'because it latches on to how your feeling and protects you for the Dementor. That's why It can change if you cast one before you met the person you love, Like it did with… Tonks'

Ginny clutched him again and whispered 'They would want to be remembered without hurting you'

'I know' He whispered back

'I wonder why ours haven't changed?' Ron asked allowed

To which Harry rolled his eyes and said 'Yeah because you and Hermione didn't fancy each the AT all 5th year' Harry said sarcastically

'I would say 1st' Ginny put in.

'Fine what about you?, Ron challenged 'You didn't fancy Ginny then!, It was Cho! Don't deny it!'

Harry felt Ginny stiff a bit. To which he shook his head

'Your not trying to get me into trouble by any chance are you Ronald?' Harry asked then Hermione said

'I actually suspect Harry had feelings for Ginny around 4th, 5th year but only knew about them in 6th year when he tried to pass them of as older brotherly feelings!'

'Seriously?' Ron asked 'I don't have those feelings for Ginny and I really hope that my other brothers feel the same as me! Seriously Older brotherly feelings?'

'What do you mean' Ginny asked confused but quite liking the idea Harry liked her around Cho

'Well when you and Harry kissed in common room I was surprised not shocked!' He replied

'Seriously what do you mean?' Harry asked

'Well you weren't that secret it looked like you could have done a dance when Ginny and Dean split up' Hermione answered when Ron nodded

'Then there was all the time of when you stared Longley at her when playing Quidditch'' Ron put in 'Then…'

'Okay I get the picture' Harry rushed

'Harry did all those things?' Ginny asked then remembering her 5th year and finding out it was in fact true

'Why did I just remember it?' She asked this as a rhetorical question but it got answered anyway

'Because you saw them- but didn't believe them - you still hadn't given up 'hope' remember?' Hermione said raising her eyebrows causing both Harry And Ginny to blush.

'Wait! What day is it?' Harry said suddenly after thinking about Tonks and Lupin

'Saturday!' Ginny asked

'What time is it?' Harry asked

'Around 4 why?' Ginny asked

'Because we have to go see Teddy at 5!'

'Cr…'

'Crubbish?' Harry offered

'Yeah!'

Quick lets go

'Oh and Ron you tell anyone about the Harpies when I'm gone I hex you!' Ginny said and stared at him to make sure the message get through

'I will not risk it!' Ron said with fear

'Good! Harry! Come on!' Ginny said pulling him out of Ron's room.

'Was that about the Harpies Trail she had? Ron did she get in?' Hermione asked

To which Ron replied 'Really sorry Hermione but really fear for life to much to tell you please wait!'

Hermione laughed.

* * *

'Wait Ginny!' Harry said looking at the clock 'It's only 3!'

'I know' Ginny said slowing down by the pond outside the Burrow 'I just wanted to get away for a bit.' She replied simply

Harry hugged her. 'I never did get to finishing congratulating you, you know!' Harry said pushing her toward her a nearby tree

'Now that thought never occurred to me at all!' She teased

Harry laughed 'I love you Ginny'

'I love you too! Harry' She smiled more then she usually does then gave a small laugh

'What's the Joke?' Harry asked

'Well I always did wonder if you did truly did love me and insecure bit of me but now I have proof- your wand says so!'

Harry gave a deep throatily laughed which caused Ginny to crashed her lips to his no need to say he responded gladly . They weren't interrupted by anyone then but were a bit late for seeing Teddy that day - as usual.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Early Birthday Celebrations

**Early Birthday Celebrations**

Ginny was staring lazily out into the lake by the her favourite tree waiting for Harry to come.

After the battle Hogwarts was rebuilt in a matter of months and was in a fit state to welcome it students back, old and new making it the first time Ginny and Harry would have classes together (They were both to be in 7th year).

Due to a mixture of Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny both Harry and Ron went back to Hogwarts. (Mostly because they feared what their girlfriends would do to them if they didn't)

Ginny and Harry had a free period before lunch hence Ginny sitting by the tree looking out onto the black lake. Harry said for her to meet him because he had 'something' to show her. Ginny looked at her watch, Harry was now 15 minutes late which was really unusual for he's usually he's 15 minutes early. She sighed she'd give him another 10 more minutes before she starts to think to leave and returned to gazing out on the lake.

Unknown to Ginny was that she was silently being watched and had been ever since she got to this secluded place. Harry turned up at this spot before Ginny did and to stop anyone from interrupting this soon to be perfect moment he put on his invisibility cloak. Then Ginny showed up and graciously sat down. Harry was going to make himself known to his girlfriend but really couldn't find it in his heart to stop watching her without her knowing. It made her even more special to him as she stared out towards the lake he knew he needed to show himself when she looked at her watch. He realised how late he was (well to Ginny anyway). He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Making Ginny jump up and spun around to where Harry was kneeling but saw nothing. But still felt something near her.

'Harry? Please tell me that's you!' She whispered to an invisible person

'No it's Dean! I want you back' Harry said sarcastically

Ginny smiled when she heard the voice and was relived that it was Harry and thought she should wind him up a bit

'Good! Feel exactly the same Dean, things aren't going that good with Harry' She said

'OI!' Harry said pulling the cloak off ' you don't really feel that do you?' He said seriously

'Yeah, Harry I do' Ginny said looking into his eyes and found it hard to stop herself from smiling or laughing she could wind him up so well. She doesn't like to do it really but he it coming what with just giving her a miniature heart attack and all. But she could never do it for that long looking into his eyes.

'I do feel that things aren't going that good with us…'

'Really?' Harry said with sad eyes

'Yes! They not going good… they've going bloody brilliant!' Ginny said then kissed him softly at first but then he started getting into it, then he abruptly stopped making Ginny moan in disappointment making Harry chuckle.

'Serves you right for making me think you wanted to get back with Dean!' Harry smiled

'Harry?, How can you possibly say that? How could I leave you? For Dean- No for anyone else?' Ginny said shaking her head 'It's always has been and will be you! You silly person'

'Really?' Harry said he still couldn't believe that he and Ginny was going out.

'Yes! Harry I… I …I've been in love with you since after you saved me from Tom I…' Harry cut Ginny off from saying anything else by kissing her passionately.

'Since then?' Harry whispered against her lips, Ginny just nodded and kissed him again.

'Yes Harry since then!' Ginny laughed

'I love you to, I hope you know that!' Harry asked

'Yes, Harry you've said it enough times- even though I'm still shocked you picked me!' Ginny replied 'Anyway changing the subject why am I meeting you here?'

'Gin, your meeting me in here because I want to give you one of your birthday presents!'' Harry said soaking in her expression

'A couple of questions for you Harry'

'Shoot'

'Do you know my birthday isn't here for like another 8 months or something - your birthday is actually closer!' Ginny said with a smile on her face remembering what she'd got him for his 17th

Harry smiled as he also remembered 'Gin, I know that but I missed your last birthday! So count this as sort of an late/early present!'

'Ok then Harry, where's this famous present then?' Ginny teased

Harry handed her a box. Which Ginny took confused.

'Open it then!' Harry said wondering what Ginny would say to this gift which turned out to be a key.

'A key Harry? Why?' Ginny said

'What do keys do?'

'Unlock things' Ginny answered

'Like?' Harry pressed

'Like … boxes, doors…' Ginny stopped dead in her tracks then

''Yes doors!' Harry grinned 'Gin I'm asking you once we've finished Hogwarts and you've come of age if you would like to move in with me?' He said all seriously

'Harry… YES!' Ginny hugged Harry not believing her luck. Harry let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

'Question for you though where will we be living together?'

'Now you going to have to wait for that!' Harry teased 'It's a birthday present! Remember?'

'Your telling me I have to wait 8 months to find out where I'm going to be living!' Ginny said

'YEP!, And you won't be able to change my mind about it so don't even try!' He said this after guessing right what Ginny was thinking about.

'Your sure on that?' Ginny said while raising one of her eyebrows and moving closer to Harry

'Yes' Harry said holding onto his will power already. Ginny kissed just like on his birthday knowing it usually gives her what she wants.

'What about now? Ginny whispered stopping the kiss

'Still…' Harry cleared his throat 'Still sure Gin'

Ginny moved away from him 'Seems I have my work cut out Potter'

* * *

**Hope you like it! As always PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Didn't get many for the last couple of chapters so PLEASE REVIEW! You know it makes me update faster!**


	18. In For A Surprise!

**Hope you like it!

* * *

**

In for a surprise

Mr and Mrs Potter had been married for over 5 years now and it still shocked each other when they woke up the other would be there either sleeping peacefully or staring in their partner's eyes.

Today Harry would have the honour of watching his beloved spouse dreaming peacefully in his protective arms. However this was a short lived pleasure.

Suddenly pain flicked across her face as she opened her sleep ridden eyes. Her hand flew up and clutched her mouth when the other rested protectively on her lower stomach. This movement alarmed Harry at once 'Ginny?' Harry asked her retreating figure once she jumped out of their marriage bed. He got up at once and followed his wife to find the bathroom door slammed In his face and vomiting sounds travelling through the door. He banged on the door 'Ginny? Are you alright?' Stupid question he thought - she wasn't throwing up because she was feeling brilliant. He tried to open the door but found it shut - How Ginny locked the door when she was running in the bathroom would be never known to him.

He went back into their shared bedroom and picked up his wand from the bed stand table.

' Alohomora' He muttered when he returned to the door of the bathroom, an small part of his brain told him it was probably locked for reason, but when it came to Ginny he always acted first then thought later.

He saw Ginny clutched over the toilet her face pale and sweat plastered on her brow. Harry acted instinctively and went over to her and scraped her hair off her face.

'Ginny what is it? What's wrong? Is there anything I can do Ginny? Talk to me!' He asked protectively

'Harry, Leave I do not want you to see me like this!' Ginny answered clutching the toilet and to vomit and again.

'Fat chance, like that's going to happen.' He replied rubbing her back in constructive circles.

When Ginny started to get some colour back in her cheeks is when Harry calmed down a little.

'Do you want anything?' Harry asked warmly they were facing each other Harry leaning against the bath and Ginny leaning against the wall closest to the toilet.

'Water, but not let, just stay with me for the time being' Ginny said simply, she was resting her head against the wall.

'I'm not going anywhere yet, you can't get rid of me that easily but I don't want you to be in any more pain then you have to be.'

'I'm feeling better thanks, it just came and went must have been something I eat yesterday.' Ginny said without moving her head. Comfortable silence embraced them, a sign of them being in a established relationship. Ginny knew Harry was worried about her, even though he had not said it in so many words.

Ginny looked into his eyes yet again green met brown the warmth in both is indescribable. Harry quickly looked away went over to her sign and held her hand then kissed her forehead he then whispered 'I'll be back- I'm just going to get some water I'll be back so soon you won't even be able to miss me!' Harry joked.

'I wouldn't bet on it!' Ginny called after him.

Harry returned within a minute and handed her the glass of water and sat down next to her taking her free hand in his hand.

Ginny took a sip of the water then said 'Thanks for looking after me'

'No problem, It's an honour, How you feeling?' Harry asked

'Feeling better now' She replied 'Just feeling really tired.' She said then returned to resting her head against the wall shutting her eyes in the process.

'Do you feel like your going to be sick again?' Harry asked

'No it just came and went, it is so wired!' She replied without opening her eyes.

'Come on then, lets get you back to bed! You can sleep and hopefully you will feel better.'

'Ok!' Ginny replied sleepily

Harry in spite of himself smiled. Helped her up and put her back into bed. She fell asleep before her head even reached the pillow again.

He went carefully to his side of the bed and lay back down. And looked into her face which still had sweat plastered on it.

At the moment neither of them knew this would be repeated every morning until Harry put his foot down and took her to the Wizarding hospital and they had a shock - A new Potter was on the way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please give me some ideas and as always PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Moonlight

**Here you go! Hope you enjoy it! I am looking for a Beta for my Harry Potter stories so if anyone is intreseted please PM or tell me through a review!!

* * *

**

**Moonlight**

" Harry, the suspension is killing me, will you PLEASE tell me where we are?" Ginny asked

" Gin, What do you hear?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around his hours old wife.

"I think I can hear the sea, Yes defiantly some sort of water- I hear it crashing against itself, it's beautiful- where have you taken me?" Ginny groaned, she was standing, still in her wedding dress and the blindfold Harry had put on her before they left the wedding reception saying ' you have no idea where we are going to do you?', 'I want it to stay that way for a bit - So it will be a surprise for you when we get there!'

To say that Ginny was hesitant would be an understatement, but then she trusted Harry to the end of the world and back and knew that wherever he had taken them it would be beautiful, but unfortunately for Harry, Ginny was starting to get impatient and desperately wanted to know where they were going to be (or hopefully not going to be) sleeping for the next fortnight.

"Harry, seriously WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN ME?' Ginny's impatience was evident in her sentence, Harry knowing her so well picked up on it at once.

He couldn't help it he smiled then whispered in her ear 'I will let you see in a moment if you just have some patience and promise not to hex me when I give you your sight back! Do you promise to behave?'

'You really think just being blindfolded would stop me from hexing you Mr Potter? I must say I'm disappointed that you have so little faith in my hexes!' Ginny replied trying not to laugh to much, but wasn't succeeding

'I have complete faith in you hexes Mrs Potter, having them seen them being used on your brother so many times now!' Harry teased

'His your brother to now!' Ginny teased back

"Now isn't that a terrifying thought?!' Harry answered back then kissed her on her neck knowing how it was a sensitive spot for her. He got the response he hoped for she moaned quietly at being kissed on the neck.

'Now, Mrs Potter are you going to behave?' Harry teased 'And promise not to hex me?'

'Yes' Ginny replied

'Yes you will behave or will you promise not to hex me?' Harry teased

'Shut up and just tell me where we are!?' Ginny snapped

Harry knowing Ginny so well he gave up and untied her blind fold. Ginny blinked a couple of times for her eyes to adjust to the light (or lack of light) She found her self with Harry on a beautiful balcony which had flowers decorated on it and she was watching the moonlight shine on the sea that surrounded them, she couldn't help it she gasped which Harry chuckled at.

'Where are we? It glorious here! Harry?' Ginny asked tearing her eyesight from the moonlight.

'We are somewhere WHERE no one can get to us' Harry said with a glint in her eye.

'Harry!' Ginny said grinning then looked into his eyes every coherent thought went out in to the silver sea. Both Harry and Ginny leaned in and their lips met each other- that was all it took, all the sudden they were locked in a fierce embrace. Harry then lifted her up and towards the huge bed in the middle of the apartment but Ginny pay any attention to it- she found herself over wise pre-occupied.

* * *

**Here is another chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry it was a bit short! PLEASE REVIEW! You know it helps me write faster! Again a reminder about the Beta search PLEASE PM me or Review and tell me! (You will read the chapters before anyone else as well! It does include beta'ing A Quiet Year At Hogwarts and if i write any more Hp stories! ) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Who's the lucky Girl?

**Hiya! I'm back! This takes place before Harry and Ginny first Kiss! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Who's the lucky girl?**

Harry sighed as he stared out towards the black lake. It had been an officially a year since Sirius had died and Harry was feeling it. He never felt as alone as he had right now. The girl he had… well he had to admit it … fallen for, **was not** going out with his class mate Dean Thomas anymore, and he knew that he should ask her out before anyone else did, but when ever he thought about doing it, he just thought of Ron- How would he react if he did? But Ron himself hinted to Ginny to chose Harry as her boyfriend next - Who was he kidding?, He had no chance - Ginny had gotten over him long ago and if he did ask her out, who knows how Ron would react. But it wasn't just his (or lack of) love life that was depressing him he knew that Hermione and Ron weren't talking still; because of Ron and 'Lav-Lav's' relationship Ron was more blind then he was when he figured out how he felt for Ginny.

He shut his eyes to get rid of all his thoughts that yet again the fantasy came back.

"_Harry… Stop!" Ginny called after Harry but it did not slow him down_

"_Why should I? You are still with Dean and nothing will ever change!" He spat out harder then he wanted the sentence to come out._

"_Harry, Dean is not with me! I caught him cheating on me with Cho of all people! I broke it off with him there and then!" Ginny smiled as Harry came to a stop still._

"_Why are you smiling? and I thought Cho was going out with Michael?" Harry asked_

"_Still is, I think, he doesn't know!" Ginny laughed with no humour present._

"_Why are you laughing?" Harry asked _

"_Why is it Cho can go through all my ex boyfriends and it doesn't really bother me, but at night I am sick with the thought that she had you first , you saw her in a way, you have never seen me in! Sorry Harry I should let you go, you don't feel the same way and probably never had and never will it just…"_

_And all the sudden Harry embraced Ginny so fast she wasn't sure how it happened then his lips were on hers she met the kiss just as passionately she stopped when he gasped at the forcefulness of her response._

"_Don't stop Ginny" Harry whispered _

"Harry? Is that you?" Ginny's voice asked.

Harry's eyes shot right up again "Yeah… I'm here!" Harry stuttered. Then she came into view it was like torture gazing at Ginny, desperately wanting to hold her… kiss her… and know he couldn't/ Shouldn't act on this certain impulse. He didn't want to start another fight.

"What you doing here? Eh Captain!" Ginny joked, Harry could tell she didn't want him to be more sad then he already was "Do you know how long me, Ron AND Hermione been looking for you?" Ginny said with the stare which both terrified and thrilled Harry at the same time.

" Sorry, I didn't know I've been here for so long sorry!" Harry muttered he couldn't bring himself to look at her. The monster in his chest was thinking things it really shouldn't be _She's Ron Sister, Ron would kill you if he found out, She's Ron sister, Ron would kill you if he found out _Harry kept chanting to himself but it wasn't working.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Ginny said after a lengthy comfortable silence

"There not that important" _Yeah right! _Harry finished in his head.

"I know I can only say this for a certain amount of times and I've probably already surpassed my limit but how well … Harry you do not need to go through any of this alone, because there are people around you who care deeply for you ok?" Ginny asked concern etched in her eyes.

"I hate to correct you Ginny but I wasn't actually sad, well I was… but I still take it, even if I could have the happiest emotion!" Harry answered praying that she will get his hint.

"I don't understand Harry, What are you going on about?" Ginny said confused, Harry could see her forehead had wrinkles on it because she was trying to think. He couldn't help it he laughed.

"I'm saying I think I fallen and deep to!" Harry teased his eyes baring into hers willing his hint not to go over her head.

"You mean in love?" Ginny asked "Don't you think you're a bit to young to be in love?"

"Ginny I'm 16 and what age was your parents when you feel in love?" Harry asked

"Ok I take your point!" Ginny said

"So you telling me you never felt like that about anyone?" Harry asked hopefully

"I'm not saying that, and yeah I have felt that still do even though I know it will just hurt me in the end … he never has felt the same with me!" Ginny teased

"Who is it?" Harry hated it that Ginny had a thing for someone who was not him. And hated it even more that he hoped he could be that person.

Ginny's reaction surprised him , she just snorted and shock her had and open her mouth as if she was about to say something but changed her mind and shock her head and laughed a bit without humour "Doesn't matter! So who's the lucky girl? Or boy? Oh Merlin please tell me it's not Ron! I want to scream the way he and Hermione go on I hate to think what would happen if you are thrown into the mix!" Ginny teased

Harry laughed and pushed on the side making his hand tingle just by the touch of her. "It's defiantly a girl Gin!"

"So you do fancy Ron then?" Ginny teased again.

"NO!" Harry half screamed but was laughing hard again "and just because you said that I have to do this!" Harry tickled her until she was begging him to stop.

"Ok…I know you …. Don't fancy… Ron…. Please Stop…. HARRY!" Ginny stuttered out because she was laughing so much.

It took a couple of minutes to get both their breathes back in order. One of them would try to start the conversation again but only for them to returning into fits of giggles again.

After deep breathes Ginny finally calmed herself down "So go on who this lucky girl? Cho?"

"No, me and Cho as you know sort of grew apart, well that and she went out with your ex boyfriend! By the way how does Dean feel about Cho?"

"He's didn't leave me for her" She replied after she guessed what he was implying" I left him, it wasn't working, he kept thinking I needed help to climb up to the common room, it really annoyed me! I have been doing it since I first came here! I think it was doomed from the start " Ginny smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Then she said" I can't turn every boy I get interested into Cho!" Ginny teased Harry.

"And who are these boys?" Harry asked

"Don't change the subject! Who's the luckily girl? Does she feel the same for you?" Ginny asked with a smile that didn't reach her eyes again.

"No, she doesn't, well I don't think she does, I think sometimes she might but…" Harry answered

"Do I know her? I could always chat you up to her!" Ginny asked

"Yes, you know her, quite well actually!" Harry said looking straight at her and leaned into and she did the same. Both of their heads tilted to opposite times

"Ginny…" Harry whispered

"Yes Harry" Ginny whispered back

They jumped apart when…

"Ginny? Harry? You out here?" Ron's voice asked

"Yeah! I found him Ron!" Ginny called back with a look in her eyes Harry had never seen present before "Don't think you've gotten out of this that easy!" Ginny warned

"Yeah…" Harry cleared his throat and watched Ginny get up and go towards her brother.

"You coming?" She asked

"Yeah! I'm coming!" Harry heard himself say only he was imaging what could have happened if they weren't interrupted. He quickly stopped that thought.

_She's Ron Sister, He would kill you! _

_But do I truly care about these facts anymore? She's not taken anymore!_

_

* * *

_**Please Review!!! Hoped you enjoyed it! All i can say is where has all my reviewers gone! I know it taking it's time now but i'm actually get ideas and i promise the readers of A Quiet Year At Hogwarts will hopefully be updated soon! so PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	21. Confessions

**Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the wait! Not as long of a wait as the last chapter though! - I think! :)****

* * *

**

**Confessions**

"Harry come on! We got to go!" Ginny shouted up to her husband "Seriously you always go on about how long I take to get ready…."

"I know, I know - I'm not one to talk" Harry shouted from their bedroom " And if it makes you feel any better, I was actually looking for something, In fact I have actually been ready for over half an hour!"

"Harry James Potter, just because I am pregnant with your child does not mean I will not bat bogey hex you!" Ginny warned as Harry bounded down the stairs and stopped within inches of her and her tiny bump, which if Ginny wasn't wearing a very loose top, (the sort of top that could act like a tent if the wind was blowing in the right direction) the bump would have been noticed by everyone. That was one of the reasons why they were going to the Burrow today.

Harry just smiled at his wife's threat "I don't know Gin, you might not be able to…" He teased

"Are you suggesting I will not be able to hex you? When has anything ever stopped me from doing that before?" Ginny asked in a fierce voice.

"No, I have complete faith in the fact that you will be able to hex me, it's just... after this I don't think you will be able to!" Harry smiled before he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Ginny surprised but none the less ecstatic that he was kissing her, simply returned the kiss with the same amount of passion as Harry started it, Harry then turned their bodies around a bit then gently forced her towards the wall. When Ginny felt the cool surface on her back she came to her senses and stopped the kiss, this did not however stop Harry though,he moved his lips to her neck which he knew was a particular soft spot of hers.

"Harry, you really need to stop we're already late as it is!" Ginny breathed heavily.

"Yeah, because this will be the first time we turn up to the Burrow flustered and late!" Harry teased whist still kissing her neck. Ginny used her hands to lift Harry head up and force him to look into her eyes.

"Please Harry?" She asked not blinking, he was losing himself in her brown eyes... again

Harry couldn't help it he caved in, he couldn't help but give her what she wanted and not just because he got lost in her eyes.

"You are so dangerous to me when you do that don't you know that?" Harry whispered.

Ginny couldn't help it she just grinned back cheekily and returned to his lips. " I promise once we get back from The Burrow, I'll make it up to you" Ginny whispered when both of them had resurfaced due to lack of oxygen.

"I'll hold you to that!" Harry replied then tried to start what they had shortly finished but stopped when he saw the look on Ginny's face.

"Are you scared?" Ginny asked gazing down on his face with a little bit of force.

"No, why would I be?" He replied knowing exactly what she was talking about

"Because how long now have we've known that I'm pregnant?" Ginny asked with her back still against the wall and Harry still holding her.

"Around a month? Wow… Seriously has it been that long?" Harry asked himself.

"Yes, we've been trying to tell everyone since we've first found out but it feels like you keep trying to stop them from finding out, I didn't mind at first but now that I'm starting to show - I would like our family to know the reason why I'm getting fat!" Ginny whispered whilst staring into her husband's eyes.

"Gin, You are not getting fat!" Harry answered automatically which made Ginny roll her eyes.

"It's just I like it" Harry whispered

"Like what?" Ginny was getting seriously confused now.

"That we know something important that no-one else does, it just feels like once something gets said at the Burrow table the whole world knows about before a week has passed from the time it was said, I like that it's something only me and you know, it's sad I know but-" He couldn't finish his thought because Ginny overwhelmed with what he just confessed, she gave him another passionate kiss.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Ginny asked once they finished the kiss both of them panting now.

"Probably felt a bit ashamed about it" Harry murmured whilst holding Ginny closer.

"Harry, I like it as well, that we are the only two people that know this wonderful news, but it can't stay like that, unfortunately. The Harpies are soon to hold a press conference saying I've retired from professional Quidditch which won't take to long for the papers to add two and two together now will it? But if you want the papers to be the way tell our family found put about this news, well I guess it's your choice and funeral!" Ginny joked then turned serious "Come on, I bet you that once we told them, you be asking me why didn't we do it sooner!"

"Fine! Let's go!" Harry answered whist taking a step backwards from her but still held his hands on her waist suddenly he asked: "You sure you can apparate, what with the baby?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him "Harry, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do the things I've always done!, It doesn't mean that I have this disease which means I can't apparate, I might not be able to, I mean, when I'm further along in the pregnancy but not this soon!"

"Sorry! I was only trying to be a concerned caring husband!" He protested raising a eyebrow cheekily

"OK, concerned caring husband, it's time to tell our adoring if slightly dysfunctional family that we're expecting a baby Potter" Ginny told her husband

"I like the sound of that, baby Potter and by the way,what do you mean by slightly dysfunctional family?" He teased earning a slap on the shoulder which made him moan a quiet 'OW!'.

"Yeah, because you can really talk about dysfunctional when you were brought up by the Dursley's " Ginny teased back

"Wow! this Kid's really going to be so screwed up isn't it!" Harry thought aloud whilst shaking his head making Ginny laugh and just answer him by taking his hand into hers leading him towards the front door.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if I have any of the pregnancy information wrong!**

**And can I just say where has all my reviewers gone? Please can you review this chapter because I had a really terrible flame review last time I updated and it started to make me feel really bad in myself and in my writing :( I know that every chapter I ask for reviews (which probably is a drag to you) but it does help me improve (I hope!) and please can I remind you I don't mind criticism as long as there's a point to it and you are not insulting me at the same time! Anyway again hope you enjoyed it and later on in this story will be the Weasleys reaction to the fact that a baby Potter is on the way! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. In The Night

**Here is another chapter! I am sorry If I have got any facts wrong (I.E Ginny's birthday date) I do try to keep as close to all the facts said by J. K . Rowling but unfortunately because I don't own or have created Harry Potter (which is such a shame) I don't know everything! Anyway I'm getting a lot of grief about the first chapter of this story so am very tempted to re-write has anyone got any views on the subject, i.e if i should or shouldn't it be appreciated!! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

In The Night

"Harry?" Ginny muttered as she was sitting up in bed, she noticed Harry wasn't beside her usually snoring quietly, not like her brother Ron, who when she was growing up, she could sometimes hear Ron from her room one flight of stairs below his room. Her brother's snores reminded her of the Hogwarts express only if felt like it was moving past her very own bedroom as it was making it's journey to Hogwarts.

Ginny looked around her and Harry's bedroom, the pillows which originally lay on the bed were now littered around the bedroom, Ginny smiled remembering why, with James still being so young he still didn't sleep through the night, so pretty much at the time his little eyes closed, her and Harry would quickly go to their room and fall asleep in each other's arms.

She had to give it to her Mum she had no idea how both her and Harry were coping with James (Harry was doing most of his Auror work at home at the moment because as he put it James is only this young once) and there are two of them, her mother would have to have coped with raising Ginny and all her brothers whilst her father was working at the ministry to make sure they had money to support 7 growing children as well as himself and his wife. Ginny never resented anything about growing up a Weasley but she was extremely glad that James can have things she never even dreamed about growing up.

Ginny slowly got out of bed and put on the dressing gown that was resting on her chair, and went in search of her husband, however she didn't have to search for him for that long as she found him cradling James who had obviously woken up, she was going to make her presence known but just couldn't because she was so taken up by the picture that lay before her.

"Ssh, James please try to get back to sleep please don't wake up Ginny, that won't help either of us, now will it?" Harry calmed James who started to wail again when Harry stopped talking.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, less of that mate, I'm here and not going anywhere" Harry cooed "Please try to get back to sleep all you have to do is close your little eyes and dreams will take over, it's a brilliant feeling … dreaming, especially when it is of your mother… well for me anyway" Harry chuckled when he saw James trying to fight his shutting eyes.

"Now, you know that you should fight it, just close your eyes, me and your mother will still be here in the morning, we never going to be leaving, I love you James, sleep tight" Harry murmured as James took his final yawn and shut his eyes. Harry just held his son, he still couldn't believe it -_ his son _, tightly.

Ginny walked slowly silently towards him as Harry was lowering James down in his bassinet. She wrapped her arms around him and lent her face on his shoulder, he let out a small gasp but then turned towards his body towards her.

"Sorry!, Did James wake you? I tried to settle him as soon as I could" Harry asked

"No, I woke because I realised you weren't there, and James would get to sleep quicker if you sing to him Harry, how many times do I have to tell you?" Ginny jibed

"Yeah, but I don't sing like you! I would give James nightmares if I attempted to sing" Harry answered.

Ginny just rolled her eyes "Do you really dream about me?" Ginny teased

"Of course!" Harry replied "How could I not?" he lent down and kissed her when Ginny suddenly stopped and gestured towards James and led her husband out of their son's nursery.

When Harry closed the door but with it stood ajar so they would be able to hear James if he started to whimper again. He started the kiss again only to be stopped by Ginny. She stifled a giggle when she saw the look on his face.

"What ever happened to me telling you, if you touch me again in that way I would bat-bogey you?" Harry's face fell and she couldn't help it she burst out laughing and wrapped her arms around him "You know something? You are so easy to wind up!"

"Thanks for that!"

"You know that you love me really!" Ginny said moving closer towards him

"I love you lots, sometimes it hurts how much I love you" Harry replied simply

"I love you too Harry, so much… I" Ginny couldn't finish because then James starting to wail again. Both of them groaned a bit before returning to their son's nursery, and in one fluid motion James was in Ginny's arms being sung to, she carefully walked to the rocking chair her parents had bought them to complete James's nursery. James tiny eyelids closed as soon as Ginny started singing he was already asleep by the time his mother had sat down on the chair.

Harry had to remind himself to breathe, a sharp out take of breathe told Ginny what he was up to she smirked as she looked at her son.

"Do you ever think this isn't happening?" Ginny asked her husband as she looked up towards him.

"Honestly? All the time, I'm sure I will wake up at any moment and still be looking for the horcuxes" Harry replied softly.

"I thought it was only me that thought that, I would wake up and you would still be with Cho Chang" Ginny blushed.

Harry couldn't help it: he smiled "You still don't get jealous about that don't you?"

"Yeah, but don't get to cheeky all I have to say is Dean Thomas and your face drops, see- told you so?" Ginny gestured towards Harry for in fact his face did fall a tiny but this caused Ginny to smirk slightly.

"Hey!!! No fair!!" Harry said raising his voice causing James to squeal for a bit causing both parents to freeze but luckily James yawned and went back to sleep.

"Harry, I was so going to kill you then! Keep your voice down!" Ginny whispered.

"Sorry, dear" Harry replied as he went down to kiss her - carefully as James was still being cradled by Ginny.

"And you should know by now that Cho means nothing to me, she hasn't since that fateful couple of months in my 5th year, another witch has had my complete attention since my 6th year" Harry told Ginny kissing her once he had had finished.

"Romilda Vane?" Ginny teased

"No, Mrs Potter" Harry growled causing Ginny to giggle.

"Sorry, couldn't resist it love" Ginny answered whist carefully standing up from the rocking chair, she moved to James's bassinet and lowered him down into it gently.

Harry came behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck causing Ginny to moan softly and Harry to let out a soft chuckle because of it. Both parents watched their son sleeping peacefully.

"I know I've said this before but I really can't believe that this is real, since when did I ever get this lucky?" Harry whispered

"Harry, we both feel that way but this is happening, has been for months now, James has another of our physical characteristics to tell us he is in fact ours" Ginny replied causing Harry to laugh softly

"It scares me sometimes how wise you have gotten since you first found out that you were pregnant" This cause Ginny to playfully slap one of his arms that were still residing on her waist.

"Ow! That hurt!" Harry complained, Ginny just rolled her eyes at her husband and led him out of the nursery once they had returned to their bedroom she answered "How could that have possibly hurt Harry?, I didn't slap you that hard!"

"Well it did!" Harry teased

"I must make it up to you then" Ginny said stepping towards him "I wonder how I could do that?"

Harry breathing got a bit faster as Ginny advanced on him " Any ideas Harry?" She said this when she was about a centimetre from his lips. "I'm sure we can think of something" Harry responded as he claimed her lips in that same second, It was full of passion and understanding it was a slow building kiss. Then all the sudden Harry lifted Ginny up causing her to gasp and placed her loving on the bed then he carefully placed his body on top of hers, both of them were trying to get their breathing pace back to normal but failing miserably at it. Harry leaned down and kissed her again then whispered "God, I've missed this" causing Ginny to respond by kissing him harder her hands already tangled in his hair as if to force him to stay where he was. But truth be told Harry didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you to all the people who reviewed last time you really made me have faith in myself - a big thanks to Feff, BeccaBright,Nat3738, Sjt1988- you really made me feel better about my writing!! Anyway please review it really helps me!!! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. I Know You More Then Your Brother!

**A/N - Really, really, really , really, really sorry that it took a long time for me to update this story!! Hope you enjoy it! ****This takes place when Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron come back to finish their 7th**** year at Hogwarts - I know that J. K. Rowling said that only Hermione out the trio came back but I couldn't make this work if I didn't have them come back! **

* * *

**I know about you more then Ron does! **

"Ron I swear if you do that ONE more time you will get a bat bogey hex you will never forget!" Ginny literally screamed at her idiotic older brother in the Great Hall causing everyone in the hall to turn to the Gryffindor table.

"I don't know what you are going on about Ginny" Ron tried to fake innocence

"Oh don't lie Ron, we both know you did it!" Ginny screamed back close to tears.

At that moment Harry and Hermione were running towards them after hearing the screaming match.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hermione asked breathlessly

"Ginny has got in her head that I tried to -"

"DON'T YOU DARE RONALD! Don't you dare try to make me look like I'm in the wrong - if you try I will tell Hermione what was the reason you started to get off with Lavender Brown!" Ginny threatened

"You wouldn't! Or I tell Harry -"

"Tell Harry what Ron?" Ginny gave Ron a deathly stare (which he shrank away from) when Harry and Ginny got back together after the war was over they told each other **everything **about each other so Ginny knew he hadn't go a thing on her.

Ron looked down at his breakfast plate quickly to try to think of something good to corner Ginny just as she had with him. Then inspiration struck he looked up with smug look written all over his face.

"Or I tell Harry what you went through when he broke up with you at the end of our 6th year." He suspected that Ginny might not have gone through all the details of what she went through when she had returned home after the split.

"Ron, your selfish, idiotic prat!" Ginny spat at him "_He already Knows_! But how _dare _you try to use that against me, compared to what I had on you that isn't getting one up on your little sister that's more like beating her up!" 'Emotionally of course' Ginny finished in her head.

Both Harry, who was holding on to Ginny's shoulder and Hermione were speechless - they had no idea what to say to make this better.

"Oh stop twisting you wand in a knot Ginny - I really wasn't going to say it!" Ron said after seeing the look on his girlfriend's face.

"Like hell you weren't Ron!" Ginny snapped back while she shrugged Harry's hand off her shoulder "we both knew you were because you have no idea when it comes to girls let alone your own _sister_!" And with that she stormed out of the Great Hall all eyes followed her then quickly made they way back to Ron as he squirmed in his seat.

"What the hell did you do to my girlfriend Ron?!" Harry accused he had _never ever _seen Ginny that made at someone and he had to go through her reaction to him coming back only to pretend that he was dead.

"Ronald seriously what did you do? I've never seen her that angry!" Hermione said as she sat down opposite him "me and Harry could hear you to screaming from down the corridor!".

With that Ron told them.

"RON!" Harry said quickly making his way after Ginny only to stop when Ron shouted "I really wouldn't do that if I were you!" to which Harry turned his body round and shouted back " Ginny is right… you really do not know anything about her!!" before running out of the Great Hall smiling as Ron shouting back a 'hey!'

* * *

Harry found Ginny in the second empty unlocked classroom he came across, he slowly quietly opened the door and slipped inside, Ginny had her back to the door so didn't hear it open, Harry carefully came behind her and slipped his arms around her. Ginny froze until she realised who it was.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you" Harry whispered against her neck before kissing it knowing that this action will calm her down, already the tension in her body slackened a bit.

"Don't worry, you didn't - well you did but only for a second" Ginny whispered back before turning to Harry so he could give her a proper hug.

"You O.K?, Ron was totally wrong for doing that" Harry comforted whist taking her to sit on one of the empty desks that was around them.

"I know he was- who the heck does he think he is? That idiotic teaspoon!"

Harry chuckled remembering when Hermione told Ron that he had the intellectual capacity of a teaspoon - how Ginny found out about this Harry didn't know, unless Ginny doesn't really know but is just calling Ron a teaspoon because she felt like it…

"Thanks Harry for following me, I know I put you in a tight situations because I'm Ron sister"

"Hey! They are not tight situations I would also follow you anyway - without a doubt. It only took me a bit longer this time because I needed to know what Ron had done then I couldn't find where you were, I know I might be bragging here but I hope I know what you need more then Ron after all I am your boyfriend!" Harry smirked at saying that before kissing Ginny's forehead.

"Your not bragging - It's true Arnold knows me better then Ron does, hell Pig, Crookshanks and Rosalind know more about me then my _own brother _does!" Ginny snapped making Harry laugh

"Okay! I got it the Weasley and Potter animals know more about you then your brother do." Rosalind was Harry new owl which he got for his birthday off Ginny and Hermione. "By the way did I thank you for Rosalind today?" Harry joked trying to make her laugh which thankfully did happen. He knew she was really thinking about what happened after they broke up, it did eat him up from the inside when she told him he made a quick decision right there and then - he would _never _make her feel like that before and do his best for her never to remember it again. His plan worked.

Ginny gave a weak laugh as she rolled her eyes before replying "Harry, I am seriously starting to regret ever thinking of getting you a new owl I never thought that it would have this much response from you!"

"I'm sure you don't hate all of the thank yous I give you!" Harry said suggestively

"I think both of us know the answer to that Harry" Ginny said as she claimed Harry's lips against hers.

After several sunlit moments they broke apart "I'm guessing that your feeling less angry now?" Harry whispered against her neck.

"Only for this moment - I can never stay angry for that long when your around" Ginny sighed then continued "sometimes I do hate how much you've changed me since we've got together"

Harry laughed "Well it's not like you haven't changed me at all!"

"That's true if this had happened at your 6th year you still be with Ron at this moment!" Ginny jibed knowing what response Harry was going to give her.

"Very funny Ginny!"

"I thought it was!" Ginny replied with a smile which made Harry go weak at the knees.

"Come on we both have a free period now - why don't we defy Hermione and not revise but just relax by the black lake where your idiotic brother can't get to you." Harry muttered as he took her hand.

"Thank you that be lovely - but if Hermione lectures us…"

"I tell her it was my idea" Harry finished

"You really are turning into the best boyfriend I ever had"

"I plan to be the only boyfriend you will ever have from now on, thank you very much"

"Now I do like the sound of that" Ginny said kissing him

"I like the sound of that to" Harry murmured against her lips before she groaned he pulled away quickly.

"Since when did we get so sappy?"

Harry laughed which made butterflies appear in her stomach.

"Since we fell in love with one another?" He suggested

"Your not helping with the situation you know!"

"I know"

They walked out of the classroom hand in hand.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if that got to sickly for you! I tried to keep it down but it kept coming out!!! :) Anyway hope you enjoyed and hopefully it won't be as long as a wait!! But I was wondering if you could tell me what you think Ron did to Ginny? I tell you if your right or wrong when I update next! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Am I Better Then

**24. Am I Better Then...**

"Did that really just happen? I mean I didn't just dream that did I?" Ginny whispered as Harry took her hand as they walked away from the Gryffindor common room.

"Why do you dream about that often?" Harry teased as he felt spasms run along his arm because Ginny was holding his hand.

"More often then you can guess" Ginny replied in a small voice blushing slightly.

"I doubt you dreamt about what just happened more then me." Harry answered which caused Ginny to stop walking suddenly and that dragged Harry to a standstill. He looked at her wearily still not believing that he had really just kissed her.

"What?" Harry asked innocently reminding himself to breathe "I think it's the truth!" He continued.

"So you started to dream about me after you saved me in your second year?" Ginny rose an eyebrow as she muttered one of her biggest secrets which she had never told anyone - not even Hermione and she knew pretty much everything about her life.

"Okay! I give you that one but I'm just going to say in the past couple of months I will defiantly win with how many times I've dreamt of you Gin" Harry replied moving closer to her.

"Fine then - be like that!" Ginny teased as she started to lead him to the Hogwarts grounds the sun started to set as they walked.

"It is beautiful" Ginny whispered as she sat down by one of her favourite spots in the grounds - she never took anyone to this place before, she then noticed Harry staring at her.

"Yeah it is" He replied as he softly came to sit next to her. Ginny blushed because of the intensity he was staring at with, she turned her head so she could look around her surroundings only Harry stopped her by using his hand to lift her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away a bit before Ginny whispered "Don't" and pulled him back to her softly by his head kissing him passionately. He responded by prodding his tongue slightly at her lips begging for admittance which she willingly obliged.

It felt as if Fred and George set a whole vat of their specialised fireworks in her lower stomach.

She pulled away regrettably when she needed to breathe.

"Wow… erm… did you dream of that?" Ginny asked once she and Harry controlled their breathing.

"No, that was 10 thousand times better then I ever imagined". Harry replied as he pushed a stray hair from her face to behind her ear. She leaned into his touch. His breath caught at his throat.

"Willyougooutwithme…likeboyfriendandgirlfriend?" Harry asked at a thousand miles a hour.

"What was that Harry?" Ginny teased "I didn't hear you!"

Harry took a deep breathe and stared into her eyes and said the thing that he wanted to since he first stumbled into her and Dean snogging - maybe, no defiantly before that.

"Ginny, Will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked slowly.

"I thought you never ask!" Ginny said as she leaned towards Harry and kissed him firmly on the lips. Harry instantly pulled her closer to him and tangled his hands in her sweet smelling hair. He had to pull away for breathe then. He had never experience this feeling with anyone before - what could only be described as a pang of disappointment ran through his whole body as he pulled away from Ginny -_his girlfriend!_

Never in a million years did he feel that he would have the privilege to call Ginny that.

"Earth to Harry!" Ginny was clicking her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry Gin sort of went into a daydream world"

"Was it any good?" Ginny teased.

"Nah, I think where I am right here, is SO much better" Harry replied which made Ginny chuckle.

"What? It is!" Harry seriously said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Harry, you don't have to ask me if you can ask me a question!" Ginny replied

"This is new for me! Give me a chance!"

"Ok, what do you want to ask me?" Ginny asked as she stroked the back of his hand.

"Am I a better kisser then your ex-boyfriends?" Harry asked so quiet that Ginny couldn't hear him properly.

"What was it Harry? I couldn't hear you" Ginny asked softly

Harry repeated the question a little louder and then blushed not really believing what he had just said '_well it was a good idea at the time!'_ Harry thought. He was looking at his shoes as he finished the question again and was surprised when he heard Ginny laugh. Merlin how he loves the sound of her laugh.

"Don't worry. please forget that I asked you that, I feel like an idiot now".

"Harry, believe me it's fine - we're - I can't believe I'm about to say this - a couple now we should be honest with one another!" Ginny smiled "And I will promise to answer your question truthfully if you promise to answer my question truthfully" She finished.

"Of course I will Gin" Harry answered still red in the face "What's the question?"

"The same as yours -sort of, am I better kisser then Cho?" Ginny murmured shyly and it seemed as if she had a fascination with her shoes for she was staring at them intently.

Harry smiled as he leant over to kiss her passionately.

After several sunlit days they broke apart again. And Harry whispered in her ear "Ginny, you are in another league to her when it comes with kissing, believe me this league is high up - and that sounded so much better in my head!" Harry finished mentally cursing himself.

Ginny chuckled then said "Yeah, I'm glad it sounded better in you head - it wasn't that bad out here - really… Oh Harry! I totally forgot! Don't you want to know how the match went?"

"Not right this second -no, Miss Weasley you still haven't answered my original question!" Harry tried to tease but deep down his stomach was flipping rather uncomfortably - maybe the real reason for Cho crying when they first kissed was because he really was that bad at it?

Ginny tried to stop the smile that was threatening to spread through her whole face.

" You can tell me if I really am that bad at it" Harry tried to joke when really he felt as if he was about to cry - which didn't really become him.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Harry, you not that bad - you are beyond a doubt a better kisser then Dean!"

Harry felt as if was about to dance until he thought through her answer a second time.

"So I'm not as good as Michael?" Harry tried to down play how much this hurt him.

"I would have no idea you will have to ask Cho that, for I never kissed Michael - which was one of the reasons why we broke up - because he wanted the relationship to go in that way and it just never felt right to me." Ginny answered with a shrug.

"Would it be very immature of me to go up to Dean and go 'Ha Ha I'm a better kisser then you?'" Harry asked

"Yes! Very, Harry!" Ginny giggled "I never seen this side of you before!" Ginny giggled.

"To be honest I never knew I had this side to me before!" Harry answered grinning ear to ear. Then he went to kiss her again.

"So… do you want to know what happened at the final?" Ginny asked once they parted to breathe.

* * *

****

Hiya!

Ok! I know this wasn't really sticking that true to the original Harry that has been created by the genus that is J. K. Rowling - but I had so much fun writing him like this I couldn't stop myself! (And imagine that Ginny and Micheal have never kissed for this to work!) Plus it feels to me like I'm repeating myself with the chapters so I'm sorry! Hopefully the next chapter will be different then the others so please continue with this story! I hope to update before I go on holiday! So PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Left Behind

**I've been really bad and haven't put any disclaimer's on so - I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT! Unfortunately! :( The characters all belong to J. K. Rowling - unless I've made any up which I don't think I have! Not yet anyway - sorry I am rambling now so I'll leave you to read the chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**A/N -Thoughts should all be in Italics!**

* * *

**25. Left Behind**

Cho Chang was is on a mission.

She has had enough of dates which were over before they had even started because she would always compare them to a dark haired wizard.

She would never really understand why they broke up. Now she could see they wasn't anything and will never be anything between Harry and Hermione. She should have believed him! They were just very good friends - brother and sister you might call them. It also helped that Ron and Hermione have just got married. This eased Cho considerably over her petite concerns that if her and Harry ever got back together ('_which they would' _Cho thought _'It's only a matter of time_!') Hermione wouldn't try to take Harry away from her.

Honestly, she did try to get over Harry once they 'grew apart' But after one too many dates from hell she came to a decision, she would swallow her pride and ask him to take her back. _'And to be honest' _Cho encouraged herself _'they never truly broke up!, they only went on a break_' she went out with Michael when Harry (Merlin knows why) went out with Ginny! Why he did this Cho will never begin to understand!

'_You can do this!_' Cho encouraged herself when standing outside his house in London - she could understand why he lived here it was the perfect distance away from the ministry (where Harry was training to be an Auror). Cho could see herself living here, through if they decided to have kids (which Cho wanted) they would have to leave here to live somewhere they're kids could play without getting hurt (a house which wasn't on a main road like this house was.)

It took her forever to find someone who knew where he lived, then it took even longer for them to tell her. But then finally her lucky day had comes so here she was.

"Right!, here I go!" Cho muttered to herself as she walked up the steps to the front door. Before she could get close enough to press the doorbell, the door flew open. Cho was in complete shock when she saw who was in front of her.

* * *

Ginny was starting to get impatient- where the hell did she leave her broom? She was already running late because Harry decided to wake her up in his own special way.

Training was at one o' clock and she was supposed to go out with Hermione for lunch at around 11:30. It was safe to say that she had to quickly owl Hermione saying she had to reschedule for she was busy with … other things. She finally managed to drag herself away from Harry at 12:15 to take a very quick shower. It was now 12.45 and Ginny was destroying the apartment she shared with Harry trying to look for her broom - she had never lost it before!

"Harry?!" Ginny shouted to the top of the stairs.

Harry appeared at the top of the stairs running a towel through his wet hair which was now unbelievably messy - Ginny smiled in spite of herself when he appeared barefoot with just his jeans and Holyhead Harpies T-shirt on. He threw the towel into the bathroom before he answered her.

"What is it Ginny? Aren't you going to be late?" Harry teased as he slowly came down the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Ginny taunted back.

"Why aren't you going then?" Harry calmly answered.

"Because I have no idea what I did with my broom!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Have you tried the broom shed?" Harry asked a bit smugly.

"NO! I never even thought to look there! Why would I look at the most obvious place!" Ginny snapped. After taking a few deep breaths she calmed down "Sorry, Harry didn't mean to snap at you."

"Ginny, don't worry! Why don't you just borrow my broom?" Harry asked.

"Never thought of that! THANK YOU!" Ginny squealed before she grabbed Harry by his shirt and kissed him hard. Unfortunately still knowing that she was going to be late, she forced herself to stop.

"Right…" Harry cleared his throat. "See you later… I'll just… yeah" Harry murmured as he started to walk towards their kitchen.

Ginny laughed and shook her head "Love you, but I really got to be going - I'll see you later! Remember Ron's coming here in half an hour!"

"Yeah! I remember, Love you too Gin, Have fun at training!" Harry called from within the kitchen.

"I'll try!"

Ginny threw the door open to go to the broom shed which was in front of the house only to find…

* * *

"Cho?" Ginny asked.

'_What the hell was Ginny Weasley doing in her house?_' Cho thought. _'What the hell is she playing at?_'

"What are you doing here?" Cho accused

"Hi too you to!" Ginny joked _'what the hell is her problem' _she thought to herself.

"Oh! Sorry - Hi" Cho mended sulkily.

"Cho, I live here" Ginny answered Cho's question "That's what I'm doing here, however I'm in a rush, I'm going to be late for my training session".

'_Oh!' _Cho thought _'the idiot must have given me the wrong information!'_

"Sorry! Must have been given the wrong information!" Cho muttered a bit put down about how this had ended then a idea came - '_Maybe Ginny knew where Harry lived! - He is friends with her brother!'_

"Ok then…" Ginny said uncertainly "I'm really sorry but I do have to go" Ginny hoped she would take the hint.

"Ginny! You still here?" Harry said as he stepped out the kitchen with his hands behind his back. Cho's stomach did a flip at seeing him again - How he'd grown from the last time she saw him!

"I'm still here Harry! What is it?" Ginny asked as she turned her back on Cho and faced Harry.

"How much do you love me?" Harry sang in a annoying voice teasing her.

"Lots, you know that! Why?" Ginny said suspiciously - her thoughts turned to Cho _"Why was she here? What's Harry hiding?"_

"Look what I found in the kitchen!" Harry answered still unaware that his ex - girlfriend was behind Ginny. He produced Ginny's Holyhead Harpies Firebolt from behind his back. Ginny felt sudden relief.

"Oh! Harry!" Ginny launched herself at him and nearly knocked him down. "Thank you!, Thank you!, Thank you!" She said in-between kisses.

"Your welcome! I should find your things more often!" Harry muttered as he bent his head to kiss her fully on the lips.

Cho was on the verge of tears as she saw someone who was not herself. It didn't help when she saw Ginny lifted her hand to his hair and Cho saw something that chilled her blood - an engagement ring. Cho felt fury, _She_ should be the one with that ring on her hand not _Ginny_. She must save Harry from this gold-digger!

"Harry, I love you so much, but I really have to go now - Gwenog's going to do her nut when I finally get there!" Ginny whispered when they after a lifetime broke away from each other.

"I love you too, be careful and make sure you score as many times as you can."

"I think I already have" Ginny teased suggestively.

"Goals" Harry growled.

Ginny smiled innocently, "That's what I meant Harry! I can't help if you have a dirty mind!"

"I…" Ginny cut Harry off by kissing him.

"Damn it! Know I really gotta go" She whispered as the clock read 12.54. " Bye! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Ginny warned Harry - feeling a bit easy of leaving him with Cho but she trusted him explicitly, she knew _he _wouldn't try anything.

She took her broom of him and quickly kissed him before running towards the front door. "Nice, seeing you again Cho!, Harry remember Ron will not be impressed if your not ready when he comes here!"

"I am though!" Harry shot back as Ginny lifted her eyebrows before spinning on the spot and disappearing with a POP!

Harry who had just noticed Cho standing in the doorway, jumped a mile before he composed himself and greeted her. " Hi Cho!, What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Cho's dreams were left in tatters at her feet as she heard him speak to her in a tone she recognised clearly as someone who was not interested - Hell! She owned that tone.

"Pardon?" Cho asked after a bout of uncomfortable silence.

"I just asked you what you were doing here?" Harry asked politely then realised she was still outside not want to seem rude he asked her in. "Sorry, lost my manners do you want to come in? Save you from getting cold from the chill outside!" (The season was starting to change into autumn)

Hope shot through Cho _'He obviously cares about me enough to ask me in!"_

"Yes, thank you!" Cho answered as she walk past him to what looked like the living room only it look like a war had just happened the cushions on the chairs and sentence were overturned and on the floor.

"Sorry!" Harry said as he started to return the cushions to their original place. "You can tell Ginny was looking for her broom! Both of us are running late, we got up later then we usually do".

"Why her?" Cho asked suddenly as she gazed over the photographs framed on the mantelpiece.

"What?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Why did you have to go after Ginny? Why couldn't you have just stayed with me? That's what I came to ask you, if you could take me back, but then here you are engaged to your best friends little sister!" Cho accused.

"No offence, but what the hell does it have to do with you?" Harry said as he tried to control the anger that he was suddenly feeling.

"I need to know" Cho bluntly returned.

"Cho, you are holding onto a relationship which was destined to fail from the start!, both of us were grieving and now looking back I was already starting to fall for Ginny, she was showing me her true self, we became to grow closer find out more things about each other, I was having feelings for her, I just didn't know about them and I guess I wouldn't admit them to myself." Harry paused "You and I would never have worked in the long time anyway Cho" Harry stated slowly then looked at the clock it read 1:10.

"Not to be rude or anyway but I really do need to get ready, Ron would kill me if I wasn't ready when he turns up" Harry knew his best mate would not do anything at all about it and was most likely to turn up late anyway, however he would say anything to get out of this awkward situation.

"You never gave us a shot!" Cho argued.

"You stuck by your mate which was O.K really, you should stand by your mates but she gave the D.A away, even years later it still hurts."

"So you are going to punish me for her mistakes? So you are going to leave me behind for how she got the D.A caught?" Cho muttered while begging him to see reason.

"Where were you when we asked people to help us save Sirius?" Harry counted back.

"I didn't get the message until it was to late. I was there for the last battle!" Cho reasoned.

"And so was I! So was Ginny! So was Hermione & Ron and hundreds of more people Cho!" Harry shot back. " Look Cho I really do have to get ready, so lets not fight about a relationship which never and will never happen. - I love Ginny, she is the person I think about constantly, she's the person I want to hold to me as I sleep, she is the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with." Harry smiled "You will meet someone Cho who will make you feel what I feel for Ginny."

Cho was in a daze. She had tears skimming down her cheeks. She ran out of the front door, slamming it as she closed it behind her.

* * *

"Bloody Hell!" Was that Cho Chang? Who came running out of here?" Ron said making Harry jump (He was looking out the window and didn't see him come in)

"What the hell did you do to her? And did you hurt my sister, so now I have to beat you up?" Ron joked seriously

"You would beat me up?" Harry arched his eyebrow.

"You got me!" Ron sighed then continued "I would go get back up from my fellow brothers - then I watch them beat you up, then I would join in when I think you're weak enough. Then we leave you so Ginny can finish you off!" Ron told Harry dramatically.

"Sounds like a plan, only you will never use it!" Harry reasoned.

"Yeah 'coz you already be 10 feet underground by the time Ginny finished with you and then told us what you did!"

"You done?" Harry asked rhetorically. "I meant that would never happen because I would never do anything to upset her!" Harry ended very annoyed now.

"Merlin, Harry what happened to my mate? You know the one who knew how to take a joke?"

"Sorry" Harry muttered.

"Anyway Ginny's going to be furious if she ever find's out that Cho was in her house!" Ron warned.

"Ginny already knows … I think … I thought she was the one to let Cho in."

"What did she want anyway?"

"To get back together, she had a bit of a shock when I said no and she found out that me and Ginny are going to get married!" Harry answered without really thinking.

"I bet!" Ron paused as what his best friend had just said sunk in … "Wait … _what do you mean your going to get married?" _Ron deadly whispered, his face the same colour as hair.

"Oh Crap!" Harry had just let slip a very important of information that only Harry and Ginny (& now Cho) knew, to the one Weasley who was the biggest blabbermouth in the whole family, who they were going to tell later this week.

"Ginny is actually going to kill me."

* * *

**Hiya!**

**I'm not the biggest of Cho fan's so I tried to keep it unbiased! (Honest!) Anyway hope you enjoyed it and you will be shocked I've actually got another chapter for this story! So if I get enough reviews! I might be able to update really soon! So the same as usual no flames but PLEASE REVIEW.**


	26. He'll Be Back

**This must be one of the fastest updates I've done in a while! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**26. He'll be back**

"Your being stupid now Ginny!" Ginny muttered to herself as she punched the pillow into a better shape for her to sleep.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had disappeared while the death eaters attacked The Burrow at Bill and Fleur's wedding. That was months ago now. At this moment in time Ginny was sleeping in the make-you-up bed that her mother put up in her Auntie Muriel's living room.

The whole Weasleys had to go into hiding when the death eaters found out that her brother has been travelling with Harry and god knows what else. Ginny felt a stab of jealousy run through her. She wished with all her heart that she could be in Ron's place - that she would be able to see Harry everyday. She sighed and hugged one of the pillows pretending that it was Harry. However this pillow could not hug her back. Not that Harry would particularly hug her back at the moment since he was proberaly off somewhere snogging off the lips of a Veela. To be honest she never had a chance with him.

She closed her eyes and one of her memory's flooded her mind.

"_Ginny, we are going to be late!" Harry said as he went to kiss her again._

"_What are we going to be late for?" Ginny teased him. Then kissed him with a lot of passion. Harry responded by holding her closer and pushing her slightly onto the wall._

"_No idea!" Harry said once he reluctantly pulled away from her._

"_OH! Sorry!" Both Harry and Ginny turned to see Dean Thomas quickly walk away from them. _

"_You gotta give it to him - he's quieter then Ron" Ginny murmured blushing slightly _

"_To be honest everyone's quieter then Ron" Harry said as he stepped away from her whilst taking her hand _

"_Are you embarrassed?" Ginny asked after the faint blush that had appeared on Harry's face hadn't gone away._

"_No! - Maybe a bit… still feel a bit guilty I suppose" Harry said as he look at the place Dean was a couple of minutes ago._

"_Harry, I broke it of with him before we got together don't worry about it! Come on - I think it's around lunch lets go outside__ before our next lesson"._

"_Sounds good to me - just wait a sec" Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and kissed her again - It was safe to say that it took awhile for both of them to get outside._

Ginny groaned into the pillow - she hasn't had a good night in sleep in so long because of the few memories she had with Harry would stop her to and then they were to dreams of what could have happened if she put up a better fight when he broke things of. Deep down she knew he didn't want to break up with her and yet… she gave him up without barely a fight.

"Urgh! I'm never going to sleep at this rate!" Ginny shouted to herself.

"Ginny?" She jumped half a mile when she saw her mother walking down the stairs. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you".

"Don't worry about it Mom, I just can't get to sleep." Ginny sighed.

"How come? We're safe here, Ginny, You-Know-Who will not find us here."

It made Ginny feel sick to have to call Voldemort You-know-Who - but now the taboo was on his name she didn't have a choice.

"I know he won't it's just … don't worry about it I be fine."

"Is it about Harry?" Her mother asked her quite bluntly.

"How did you …?"

"By the way both of you were looking at one another before he left you can't help but notice that something is going on between you." She answered smiling slightly

"There isn't anything going on though, he's gone with Ron and Hermione and probably meeting thousands of Veela's right at this moment."

"I don't know what they are doing but I seriously doubt that they be meeting Velea's Ginny, Hermione wouldn't allow it."

Silence overcame both of them for while and Ginny trying not to broke down in tears - making her hate herself - she never cried to her it was a sign of weakness. But it felt so comforting to be crying and then to be held in her mothers arms as she did so, it made her feel like she was 6 years old again where Tom Riddle never existed and Harry Potter never came into her life.

"They be fine, Ginny - They all know how to keep themselves from danger… but it's not about that is it?"

"No, it's just - I can't stop think about him, I really want to because I'm not like that - I don't want to be the girl who will pine for a boy she is in … anyway I just…"

"A boy what Ginny?" Her mother whispered "you can tell me I'm your mother I won't laugh at you."

"I think I'm in love with him - because I just keep thinking about him - it wasn't so bad went I was at Hogwarts because I had things I could do to get my mind off of it but here… we have to stay in the house … I know we have to it's just…" Ginny left the sentence hanging.

"He feel's the same about you" Mrs Weasley said in a serious tone.

"How do you know that?" Ginny whispered as she looked at her mother.

"You could see it when he looked at you before he left - you could see early last year." Molly paused " Did something happen between you last year?"

Ginny nodded then continued "Yeah - we went out for a couple of months then he broke it off at the headmasters funeral saying he couldn't keep me in danger if You-Know-Who found out, he wouldn't want to be attending my funeral knowing he was the reason why I was dead. Then on his 17th birthday I kissed him like never before I never wanted it to stop - it felt like it was just us two and Ron the big buffoon barged into my room and we jumped apart we never talked after then - I think Ron might of told him to stay away or something because I would catch him looking at me and he might smile then he would quickly look away knowing he shouldn't be looking at me."

"I going to have a word with you brother when he gets back" Mrs Weasley promised.

"If he gets back."

"No Ginevra, all three of them are going to come back - and I bet you within a week Harry will be back with you."

"That's a nice thought" Ginny whispered

"It's the truth - now try to get some sleep, it might be better in the morning - you'll never know!"

* * *

**5****th**** May 1998**

"Ginny could we talk?" Harry made her jump as he walked behind her.

"Sure!, What's wrong?" Ginny returned trying to ignore the fact that her stomach was at the moment being host to a lot of butterflies.

"Walk with me?" Harry said then waited as she got up from the table from Hogwarts Grand Hall they will be moving back to the burrow.

Ginny caught her mother's eye. Molly gave a small sad smile and mouthed 'still within a week!'

Ginny blushed as she turned back to Harry. They walked out towards the lake then Harry turned on her.

"Ginny - I'm so sorry but I need to tell you this - I think I'm in love with you, I kept thinking of you when I was away, I know I don't deserve you but do you think that you might… be able to … take me back?"

"Yes" Ginny whispered as she took him roughly by the head and kissed with so much passion it only took them a couple of seconds before they needed to break for air. "Sorry, I just missed you so much Harry…" Harry silenced her by kissing her.

Sometimes she hated the fact that her mother was right on most things, but right now kissing and having Harry kiss her back - she decided this was defiantly not one of those times.

* * *

**Still not sure on the last sentence - I found it really hard to try to finish this moment! Anyway as usual I hope I picked up all the mistakes and no flames if you review (which I hope you will - it really make my day if I get to the 100 reviews mark before I update again!) Another warning I'm going to be back at school tomorrow! :( and I be in my last year - so I may not be able to update for a bit - keep with it though! Enough of my rambling - hope you enjoyed the story and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**P.S - Thank you to all the people who reviewed my last chapter! I found it really funny all the things you were saying about Cho!**


	27. Randy Git

**Hiya!! Just so you know I have changed my name so it is the same author!**

**P.S - A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE HAS REVIEWED! Now the review count is up to 104!!!! WOO!!!**

* * *

**27 - Randy Git**

Moonlight shone through the curtains.

Harry sighed as he shut his eyes for the tenth time. Breathing in and out, in and out. Willing himself to get to sleep.

There were many reasons why it was bad for him not to be asleep the most prominent reason being that he was _bored._

He sifted to his side carefully hoping he wouldn't disturb Ginny in the process. He smiled as he watched her sleep.

They had only been married for a couple of months and it still amazed him that he was leaving a life like this. He half expected someone to storm his and his wife's house and kill the one person he loved more than anything in the world.

He seized at this thought. '_Mustn't think like that'_ he scolded himself '_Nothing that bad will happen to you again'_ he hopefully amended.

He discovered many plus sides of being married to Ginny he now knew her living habits inside and out even if that did seem a little unbelievable since they have only been living together for 2 months.

One of these plus's was the fact that he knew when she was faking her sleep.

'_Just like she is now, this is going to be fun'_ Harry smiled

He sifted closer to her and carefully starting to bring her to him and then gently lovingly whispered in her ear.

"Ginny are you awake?"

Ever so slightly her body tensed, if it were anyone except Harry, they wouldn't have been able to see the difference in her.

"I know you are awake, you can stop pretending now!" Harry teased

He was greeted by silence and the notion that his wife might have just tried to hide a smirk by moving her head into his chest.

He leaned over to his bedside table and picked up his glasses '_I really do need to look into trying to see clearly without my glasses on'._

"Ginny" Harry whispered as he started to kiss the sensitive spot (which was the point where her neck met her shoulder).

He felt her shiver.

He started kissed up her neck and then her across her jaw, then finally he made it to his destination and softly, lovingly kissed her fully on the mouth.

The reaction from her was just as he hoped. She kissed him back soundly and passionately. She growled when he pulled away.

He laughed a bit "Told you I knew you weren't asleep"

"Well of course I wasn't asleep when you kept sifting every two minutes it's quite hard to fall asleep" Ginny replied rolling her eyes at her husbands logic.

"Sorry" Harry whispered ashamed of himself "I make it up to you shall I?"

In a blink of a eye he was on top of and pinned Ginny to their mattress and was kissing any uncovered flesh of hers he could reach.

"You randy git - Is that all you think about?" Ginny asked amused as she pushed him away slightly.

Harry put on a show of deep thought for a couple of seconds then replied " No, I also think about how much I love you!"

"I love you too Harry!, Oh god! We've now turned unbelievably cliché and sappy now that we married each other!"

"Why have I just notice that?" Harry muttered still on top of Ginny

"Erm… maybe because you been to busy with other things?" Ginny whispered

"Yeah maybe" Harry said and then started to kiss her neck again making her close her eyes in enjoyment.

"Do you want me to leave you alone so you can get some sleep?" Harry teased

"Never! I won't be able to get to sleep now will I?" Ginny teased "Why your not tired are you?" She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice but Harry saw through it

"No, course not! so what should we do then?" Harry asked suggestively.

Ginny slapped him playfully on the shoulder "Randy Git"

"So you don't want to…" Harry left the question hanging in the air for at that moment his wife pulling him totally down on her and showing him how she thought what they should be doing.

Harry didn't complain.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! NO FLAMES!!**

**(I know this review could be so much better - Sorry! I will look at it later! PROMISE!)**


	28. Admit It

**28. Admit It!**

_Ginny!_

_How I've missed you! Yes I know I've only seen you about 2 hours ago but still I'm missing you so much! Hope you having a wonderful Christmas and don't forget about me when you open your presents!!_

_Luv u loads_

_Dean_

* * *

"My, Dean certainly is in to you Ginny" Hermione said once she finished reading her friends letter.

"Yeah thanks - I sort of noticed that myself to be honest!" Ginny replied dryly "Hermione can I ask you something?"

"Of course - what's up?" Hermione asked with concern.

"How bad is it that I hadn't of thought of Dean at all until I got his letter?"

Silence overcame Ginny's dorm room.

"Well it's not surprising since the way Harry kept on looking at you and keeps on looking at you -How much time did you spend together over the Christmas holidays?" Hermione asked knowingly.

"That's not the point I-" Ginny stopped when she saw her friends eyebrow rise.

"Shut up - I'm over him" Ginny whispered even though that wasn't even convincing herself let alone Hermione.

"It doesn't look that way to me Ginny" Hermione mentioned "and since you are now blushing a very deep Weasley red…"

" Yeah, yeah." Ginny nodded "What should I do? I mean this can't be normal boyfriend behaviour can it?"

"Well - to be honest I don't know I haven't really had a boyfriend to tell you, however if it helps I can always say no it is not normal boyfriend behaviour and you should dump Dean straight away so Harry can have his chance with you!" Hermione joked only to be given a death stare by Ginny "Or maybe not?"

"Yeah - maybe not!, I am not the kind of girl -"

"Who will dump her boyfriend because her first crush has started to show interest - which he hasn't because he only sees me as a friend or his best friends little sister." Hermione finished Ginny's sentence "I know Ginny I have heard this sentence so many times!"

"It's the truth though!" Ginny immediately replied.

"I think it used to be." Hermione replied "Admit it, you still have feelings for Harry"

"Admit you have feelings for Ron!" Ginny shot back.

Hermione sighed and then rolled her eyes then whispered "Yes! I do have feelings for your brother which you know about because I have already admitted them to you Ginny! - Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I don't know what to do anymore Hermione" Ginny whispered looking out the window.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked suspecting the answer.

"I want to… I don't know what I want anymore. I wouldn't want to hurt Dean's feelings but all the sudden he's gotten so much more clingier I mean he keeps trying to lift me up when I climb up to the common room! Which is just so annoying! I can do it myself! Even when I was being possessed by Tom Riddle I could still climb up to the common room!"

Hermione stopped her self from giggling.

"It's not funny Hermione!"

"Well it is when you say it like that! Sorry Ginny, please continue."

"I'm not going to do anything Hermione I have waited years for Harry to see me and I'm not saying that he is starting to see me in that way, but how do I know that we would actually work together? I mean I have been totally idolising him all these years - I am not going to go out of a working relationship to go on to a doomed one! Hermione you can't make me do that!"

"I would never make you do that but Ginny - you said so yourself your relationship with Dean is not working anymore. He is getting too clingy since he noticed Harry staring at you, you know Harry in ways me and Ron certainly don't - I think you know already if the relationship you may have with Harry would work or not".

Ginny's mouth kept opening and closing like a goldfish.

"I'm going to quidditch practice Hermione I think that would help me clear my head a bit"

"Ok - hang on, I didn't know Harry scheduled one for now"

"He hasn't, I'm just going to do some solo flying - You don't actually think I would be able to practice if I have both Harry and Dean around do you?"

"Suppose not, though I don't know why but I'm sure Harry said before you dragged me up here that he was going to get some quidditch practice in before he went to bed."

"Really must have slipped my mind" Ginny replied to her friend in her best innocent tone.

"Oh just get out of here already Ginny!" Hermione replied rolling her eyes and shaking her head at her friends antics.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Aren't you guys lucky? I'm not well at the moment so all I seem to be doing is writing! (Sorry about that!)**

**Anyway I have a feeling that both Dean and Hermione are not in canon - sorry! Again sorry if I have any spelling and grammer mistakes I just can't pick them up! :( **

**I'm also aware I have already done a moment that is a bit like this but It wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down!**

**Anyway NO FLAMES and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	29. Come Home

**The Prompt is Life for this story - I took it from the hpgw100 challenge on Live Journal - This one shot is a lot over then 100 words though! :) Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**29- Come Home**

Harry sighed as a familiar flowery scent filled his senses

"Do you know how long I have been looking for you?"

"Well If I know you, from the moment you realised that I wasn't coming back to Hogwarts?"

"Yep! Why did you go? Everyone's worried about you!" Ginny scolded him.

"I just can't deal with this, I'm just going to see everyone I've…"

"You haven't killed anyone Harry! You've given people life! A second chance! Now they can live their lives without the fear that either them or their families would get killed tomorrow!" Ginny snapped at him

"I just keep seeing everyone who is now dead ! They follow me everywhere in my waking hours, in my sleeping hours! _They will not leave me alone_! Maybe if I stay away for a bit then they will disappear" Harry shouted.

"And what about Ron and Hermione? After everything they've been through - how do you think they will react when they discover that you are not coming back?" Ginny challenged "I have no idea what you three were off doing but I know that it be a poor thank you to desert them after everything they've done for you Harry!"

"They have each other now!"

"So?"

"Ginny… I just can't do this - I need to … I don't even know what I need to do now!"

"What about me - or do you not care for me anymore?"

"Don't even say that Ginny - you know I care … deeply for you"

"Then don't do this, come home with me"

"Hogwarts? Because that's the only place that I have ever felt at home - any I cannot go there - I refuse to"

"Don't you dare say that - The Burrow is just as much home for you as it is for me, Mum's going spare, she's already lost a son because of this war, Harry I'm begging you don't be the reason for her lose another one" Ginny implored.

Panic rose in Harry "Does that mean you only think of me as a brother"

"Ron thinks of you like a brother"

"And you?" Harry prompted

"Why don't you come home with me and find out" Ginny whispered smiling slightly.

"I'm scared Gin"

"Everyone who we have lost because of this war would not want you to feel the rest of your life feeling guilty Harry" Harry looked the other way in response making Ginny pull his face toward her making sure he was looking into her eyes "I know they wouldn't, Harry they would want you to live your life to the fullest it could be - live a life they gave up, don't waste their sacrifice - because you would be dishonouring their memory if you walk away from the people who love you."

She continued "Please, Just come home, don't leave me"

Before she could help herself she started to burst into tears making Harry pull her into him in a tight hug.

"Gin I won't leave you again , I can't do that to you - I'll come home"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Can't believe that I'm on moment 29 :-O! **

**Again sorry for any spelling mistakes I do try to pick them up! Honest! :)**

**NO FLAMES and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	30. The Ones We Love

**30. The One's We Love…**

It was slightly snowing outside, the street was eerily silent

The snow was already started to build up on the roof tops.

The snow was starting to get inches deep when a messy black haired figure appeared out of no where with a large 'POP'.

The stranger slumped his shoulders as he started to walk up the road to the last house surveying the surrounding area before he opened the door. He closed the door quickly to stop the warm air from rushing out the house.

After a long day at work, Harry Potter was _finally_ home.

He took a step back and his back hit the door, he was just enjoying the sensation of finally being home.

He sighed contently as - just like a ghost- he made his way to the master bedroom.

And there she was…

Ginny Potter

They had only been married for half a year and Harry still had to remind himself that this was real and for the first time in all of his life he was the luckiest man in the whole wide world.

He changed into his bed clothes (a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt which Ginny gave him as joke Christmas present last year and a plain cotton pair of P.J bottoms) silently and climb into bed pulling Ginny into his arms almost roughly. She stirred in her slumber but did not wake up.

Any other night he would have left her sleeping - but not this night, after everything he had been through tonight he needed to see that his wife was 100% well - he would not have been able to see that if this fact was true if she was sleeping.

"Ginny"

No response, though Ginny did smirk a little.

"Please Ginny, please wake up" Harry begged.

Alerted to her husband's tone of voice her eyelids snapped open immediately.

"Harry? What is it? What's wrong?" Ginny said as she moved so instead of her being in his arms - he was now in her arms.

"Nothing at all Gin" Harry answered as he rested his head on her chest hearing her heartbeat - another sign that she was still alive.

"Right and I'm Tom Riddle - try again, Harry since you woke me up and you are really tense will you _please_ tell me what is the matter?" Ginny asked soothingly.

"You know I can't, I wish I could but…"

"Do you trust me Harry?"

"Of course I do Ginny you don't even need to ask me that!"

"Then tell me - you never stuck by the rules whist you were at Hogwarts now did you? If you did I be dead and Cho Chang would be where I am right now."

"Don't ever say that! Ginny a life without you… It's not a life worth living. Never say anything about you being dead again!" Harry snapped almost in tears.

"Harry" Ginny soothed rubbing her hands on his back in which she hoped would be soothing gesture.

"Wow … didn't know you thought being married to Cho Chang would have been that bad" Ginny joked trying to lighten the mood. Harry lifted his head and smirked a bit but it didn't reach his eyes.

Ginny kissed him lovingly then, she couldn't resist she wanted to never see this look on his face again - trouble was it was stubborn - just like the person who it was occupying.

"Harry - as your wife I'm begging you to tell me what is wrong - it's seriously upset you - tell me, I know you want to tell me."

He sighed mournfully before he gave in "Someone died today Gin"

Ginny held him closer waiting to continue - she knew he had been through this sort of thing before hell _she_ had been through this before. Only he didn't continued.

"Did you know the person who died?"

"Not personally - you've played against her in quidditch"

"Oh" Ginny gasped not knowing who he was going on about "Who was it?"

"Georgia Miller she was a chaser at Puddlemere United"

Ginny nodded having a vague memory who Georgia was. Then it dawned on her why Harry might have been this upset with it.

"She was the one who had reddish hair and was recently married wasn't she?" Ginny asked softly.

"She was training in Holyhead stadium"

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"She was going to start playing on the team - Gwen would have told you and the rest of the team tomorrow."

Knowing she shouldn't asked this question but doing it anyway she replied.

"How did she die Harry?"

"She was practising with Gwen … Gwen went to her office and Georgia stayed outside to keep practising she was around 150 miles up in the air when she was stunned, she fell of the broom and broke her neck when she landed on the pitch - she was dead by the time Gwen got to her. A Death Eater was the one to stun her." Harry stuttered

Then it dawned on Ginny "I was suppose to have been practising with Gwen today, only she told me I had been working so hard that I didn't need to." She said in a small voice.

"Yeah - we caught the Death Eater and he confirmed that the spell was for you."

"Who is the Death Eater?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange, he wanted for both me and your mother to … well suffer, if he had got his intended victim - believe it or not he loved Bellatrix and thought if he killed you he would get both revenge for her and Tom Riddle."

Ginny pulled him closer. " He didn't get me though Harry - I'm here and I'm alive - this must be some kind of fate - telling you that I'm not going to ever leave you Harry" Ginny told him in all seriousness.

"I know that Ginny but… I"

"You what Harry?" She prompted.

"I had to tell her husband - you should have seen his face Ginny" He broke off and it sounded to Ginny like he wasn't trying to cry " and all I kept thinking was - he shouldn't have been in this position - I should have, he should be the one in bed with his wife at the end of today and I should be the one who…"

Ginny kissed him on his temple.

"Do you remember what you told me after the war Harry?"

"Don't dwell on the what ifs… they will just tare you apart" Harry whispered hugging her tightly.

"It is a major tragedy Harry - I'm not going to say it's not because it is but" she sighed before she held him even closer "you going to need to try and move on - we both know it will just eat at you if you don't."

"The thing if you weren't married to me - if you never knew me - you wouldn't be at risk - your brother will still be alive along with so many others!" Harry snapped as he pulled out of her embrace and sat up.

"_Don't you dare Harry don't you dare say that you should not have existed"_

"You wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't sat with Ron on the train in my first year!"

"What situation?" She paused "Yeah, your right I wouldn't be" Ginny watch as her husband nodded with his back still to her, she sat up to join him and then whispered "I wouldn't be in any situation like this because I would have died years ago - I would be a skeleton rotting away in the chamber of secrets. Ron - he probably would have died long before that, my father would have died protecting the prophecy, alright Fred might still be alive - but again in this nightmare parallel world he could have got killed such much earlier." Ginny waited as she let these things sink in.

And Harry did something Ginny thought he would never do.

He cried.

In about the same second he was in her arms again both of them lying down.

"It was properly the best day for the Weasley's the day Ron sat in the same compartment as you - He would never have done anything to try to go out with Hermione- you were the one who united them." Harry gave her a watery chuckle.

"And they would have been no help in hell that we would be in this bed together right this second if you never became friends with my brother Harry - never think my family would be better off without you - because we wouldn't, you know that" She kissed his temple again.

"I love you Harry, and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop that - if that was me on that broom, it would never have stopped me loving you"

"_The ones that love us never really leave us" _Harry murmured "I'm sorry Ginny- It's just through-out my life something bad has always happened to me - the people who I love just get ripped away from me - and I'm scared because I haven't felt as strongly about anyone like I feel about you" Harry looked up and wiped a tear that was running down his wife's face "I love you - and I'm terrified that something's going to happen to you" He looked away until Ginny held his head in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"You can't get rid of me Harry - and even if something does ever happen to me - it doesn't mean that I'm not with you - but don't worry - I don't plan to go anywhere. I'm perfectly content where I am at the moment" Ginny wagged her eyebrows as Harry was at that moment laying half on top of her.

"Only content?" Harry questioned with a start of a smile present on his face before he kissed her passionately. "You promise not to leave me?" He whispered when he pulled away slightly

"Only if you promise if you will never leave me" Came the reply

"I promise"

* * *

**I made myself cry writing this shot - because I was listening to If No One Will Listen, Cry, Save You and Long Shot by Kelly Clarkson repeatedly as I wrote it! LISTEN TO THEM! THEY ARE BRILLIANT! lol! Anyway, review and tell me what you thought :-) but NO FLAMES! **


	31. The Start Of Something New

**31. The Start Of Something New**

"Harry! What do you think you doing here?"

Harry jumped half a mile.

"Sorry! I just needed time to myself for a bit really." Harry replied turning his head to look at her.

His stomach flipped.

"He wouldn't want you to mope Harry - the little I know of Sirius is that I know he wouldn't want to be the reason to cause you anymore pain - I go if you want me to but I warn you Mum's looking for you - I would hide if you don't want her to see you" Ginny replied kindly.

They were in the back garden of The Burrow, both Harry and Ginny were to go back to Hogwarts to start their 6th and 5th years in a months time.

"I don't know any good hiding places" Harry smiled

"I do - I could show you on one condition"

"What would that be?" Harry asked wearily.

"I stay with you for now and that I will have full permission to shout at you any time I feel you are about to go all moody like you did last year!" Ginny joked making Harry laughing out loud then stand up.

"Hey!, That's two conditions not one!"

"Take it or leave it!"

"Fine then, I believe those are responsible enough requests Miss Weasley"

"I know they are Mr Potter!" Ginny smiled and yet again Harry' stomach flipped - maybe he was coming down with something? He hoped he wasn't about to throw up.

"Take my hand, so I know that I don't lose you - I be in deep trouble if I lose the chosen one - now won't I?" She joked

"Not by me" Harry replied meaning it

"Well that all that matters now isn't it! Come on!" Ginny grasped Harry's hand and dragged him away.

Ginny took him to the very end of the garden then wordlessly braking the hold she had on his hand, she jumped over it.

"Come on!, your not scared of a fence now are you?" Ginny teased

"Of course I'm not! How could you ever say a thing like that!" Harry shot back and less gracefully then Ginny jumped over the fence on to land on his bottom which made Ginny laugh out loud.

"Oh- laughter- Harry - Laughter - are - laughter - alright?" Ginny choked out.

After a couple of seconds he started to laugh as well.

"Sorry Harry, it's just your face!" Ginny said after she calmed herself down and offered her hand to help him stand up

"It's alright" Harry replied taking he hand and jumping back up.

A shock past through their connected hands. Making both of them drop their hands immediately. Harry wasn't really sure why but he was all the sudden embarrassed.

Harry kept looking forward when he asked her "So where are going?"

"You'll see!"

The walked in silence for the rest of their journey. Harry couldn't bring himself to look at her. Or when he was about to he started blushing.

After about 15 minutes he gave in.

"OK! I bite where the hell are we going?" Harry snapped he was starting to get impatient.

"Harry" Ginny warned

"What?"

"Remember the second request I've got - don't make me use it!" She threatened

"I am not moody though!" Harry protested

"You want to bet on that?"

He laughed again - he hasn't laughed like this in such a long time!

"Depends… what would the bet be?"

"Erm… interesting question - I get back to you on that one!" Ginny replied laughing.

"We're here!" Ginny said suddenly in a sing song voice.

"About bloody time too Ginny!" Harry smirked then on impulse ran at her and started to tickle her sides.

"Stop… Harry… please… STOP!… I do anything!" Ginny choked out in between her laughing fits.

They were both now lying on the floor of the place Ginny brought them to.

"What do you mean by anything Miss Weasley?"

"Depends on what you mean - but please remember that I am going out with Dean - and on my say so he can kill you!" Ginny said seriously then lost it and started to laugh hysterically again.

"You don't believe that then?" Harry guessed mesmerised with her laughter.

"Well you saw him at the D.A. meetings now haven't you?"

"Ginny! That's mean - It might be true - but none the less that is mean!"

"You know I was only joking Harry - but how many times have you faced Voldemort?"

Harry noted how she said his name without fear - after everything Voldemort put her through this was quite an accomplishment for Ginny - not that he thought that she couldn't have accomplishments' like this…

"Point taken - this is beautiful where are we?" Harry asked as he tore his eyes away from Ginny and took in his surroundings.

"It's a meadow Harry!" Ginny answered seriously

"Well duh!" Harry replied rolling his eyes.

The meadow they were in was swamped in sunlight and he could hear a stream in the distance. Vibrant colours stuck out to him, he had never seen anything as peaceful as this meadow. "How did you ever find it?"

Ginny squirmed uncomfortably for a minute before replying.

"After the chamber I had terrible nightmares… terrible - I still have them but it's getting less and less and after these nightmares I tried to stay out of my family's way - I didn't really want them to know - but I'm sure they did according to Hermione I scream in them- anyway I would go for long walks and I found this - I think it's a bit like the Room of Requirement it popped up at the exact time I needed it with everything I could ever possibly want. I can hear if Mum calls me in -but they don't see me - I think I'm the only one who knows about it - well you do now." She finished lamely

Harry never felt more disappointed in himself then he did in that moment.

"I'm sorry Ginny- I should have, I don't know have done something more"

"Harry, you saved me - What else do the think you need to do?"

"A lot more Ginny - he possessed you, I don't even want to know what he could have done to you"

"Well like I said, I don't know - I still don't have those memories - I don't want them" Ginny replied as she sat up and moved so she was in front of Harry.

"Can I ask you something?" She continued.

"Anything"

"How did you stop him from possessing you?"

"I thought of all the things I have that he doesn't" Harry replied not quite looking in her eyes.

"Like?" She persisted then coloured a bit because of it

"Like old friends and the ability to make new ones" He continued ignoring the blush

"Am I one of your new friends?"

"Most defiantly Ginny" His stomach flipped again.

"Good, I'm glad"

"Ginny! Harry! Are you out here?" Harry and Ginny snapped they heads up at the sound of Mrs Weasley.

"Do you know the way back?" Ginny asked quickly

"Yeah I think so anyway why?" Harry asked as she stood up.

"Take all the time you need and I distract her - I feel a bit of a super hero today!" She joked "you never know I might even get Ron and Hermione together by this day is out!"

Harry laughed out loud.

"I come with you - this is one of the things I need to see!"

* * *

**Not really sure about this moment - so if you do review please be nice! PLEASE REVIEW and NO FLAMES**


	32. Don’t Care If You’re The Chosen One

**32. Don't Care If You're The Chosen One Or Not**

Prior to contrary belief, Ronald Weasley wasn't as dense in matters of the heart as he seemed to be…

Well, only if you don't count matters of his own heart. That's another story.

It was once said that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon, which in a way was true however if you asked him at the start of the sunlit day, that Gryffindor would win the quidditch cup and his best mate would snog the hell out of his little sister. The thing that would have truly startle him (which it did) was Gryffindor winning the cup.

Sure he was a little shocked when he saw them kissing but who would be?

_It was his sister and best mate!_

But it was more the shock of his mate actually acting on the feelings he had for her, then them actually kissing.

Not that he wanted to see them glued to one another lips like that again.

* * *

"You alright" Hermione came to stand next to Ron who was gazing at the retreating figures of Harry & Ginny.

The common room was starting to rise in volume making it hard for Ron to think straight.

The portrait door kept on opening and closing, no doubt annoying the fat lady in the process.

By tomorrow morning everyone in the castle would know that Harry Potter kissed Ginny Weasley.

"Yeah, Mione, I'm fine" Ron whispered to her before turning his head and walked to his dorm in a trance like state.

He heard the door shut behind him. To be honest it wasn't what he just witnessed that left him speechless. No, it was defiantly wasn't that, he had suspected this to come from the time Harry rescued his sister from the Chamber because otherwise why did he rescue her? She wasn't anything to him then. What had shocked Ron was the look on their faces when they had come up for air. - He couldn't describe it, he had never seen this look before present on their faces and the look was _identical._

Even though he didn't mind them going out, it didn't mean he couldn't have his fun with Harry…

* * *

"Goodnight Ginny"

"Goodnight Harry" Ginny murmured as she softly pressed her lips against his. When he started to deepen the kiss was when she started to laugh.

"You know you can't avoid him forever - you do live in the same dormitory as him!"

"Who says I'm avoiding anyone?" Harry asked quietly.

"I do, since we've been saying goodnight for a good ten minutes now."

"Not like you were complaining about it…" He accused

"I know I'm not but it's getting late" Ginny continued when she saw the cast fallen expression on his face "It is Sunday tomorrow - we can have the whole day together, if you want - I might even be able to convince Hermione that I don't need to do any revision that day"

"Have you met Hermione?"

"True," She paused then continued "you never know it could happen."

"Or, you could say that I'm helping you out with DADA?"

"Don't think she buy that after the performance you gave this evening."

"Hey! You're the one who kissed me!!"

"Re- think that Harry - you kissed _me _first!" Ginny snapped

"I know" Harry replied quickly

"Good, I think I just tell her that I want to spend time with my _boyfriend _because he finally came to his senses and figured out I was in fact a _girl!"_

Harry laughed "I always knew that" He whispered before kissing her again.

"You wouldn't believe how nice it felt for you to say that I'm your boyfriend"

Ginny snorted "That's when I go and leave you until tomorrow when hopefully some of your snappiness would have been drained out."

"Gee, thanks!" Harry replied sarcastically whilst holding her closer sensing that he would really have to leave her - for a while anyway.

Ginny leant up in his embrace and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I don't let any of my brothers murder my boyfriend, they would have a mean bat-bogey hex in their face if they did, you going to be fine Harry" She quickly kissed him, whispered goodnight and stepped out of his embrace then pushed her door to the girls dormitory, keeping her eyes on his as she closed the door.

Harry smirked then took a deep breath before heading to his dormitory, he started to hum before pushing the door open.

* * *

"How much longer will Harry bloody take?" Ron grumbled to himself. He had waited for Merlin knows how long, he was starting to get tired.

He heard humming before the door opened.

Thinking it was another one of his dorm mates, Ron groaned. It came as a shock when he saw Harry standing in the door way look everywhere but him.

The first thought that popped in Ron head was " Why the hell is Harry humming?"

He had never heard Harry hum in all of the years he had know him!

* * *

Harry finally looked at his best mate of six years and hoped that he would still be his friend by the end of this conversation.

The dormitory was deserted except from Harry and Ron.

" I don't care that you are my best friend, but if you ever hurt my sister, I will hunt you down and kill you myself - I don't care if you're the Chosen One or not"

Harry was nodding like a wooden puppet that his head was bouncing up and down like it had lost control.

This sight was too much for Ron. He burst out laughing. It took him a while to compose himself.

"Merlin, Harry here I am trying to wind you up and you make me laugh!" Ron accused.

Harry blinked "You're not mad?"

"No," Ron paused "Not really, I'm not blind I've seen the way you've been looking at her and I would rather it was you going out with her then any of the other bozos that she's gone out with."

"Thanks, you know I would never hurt her and wouldn't risk our friendship for just anyone…" Harry trailed off.

"I know, Harry, don't worry 'bot it."

Both boys nodded, knowing how likely it be for this to be the only conversation they have on this particular matter of the heart…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!!**

**I've re-written Chapter 4, however I really need a BETA, if anyone is interested PLEASE TELL ME!! Hope to update soon!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	33. I Want You

_A/N: For this moment can you please pretend that Harry and Ginny haven't gotten together yet? Pretty please? It might not make sense if you don't!_

**

* * *

**

33. I Want You

Ginny poked her head around the door of the living room to find her mother, father, Ron, Hermione and Ron all relaxing by the large fire which was giving it's surroundings an orange tinge.

"I'm just going to take a walk for a bit to get out the house I'll be back soon - does any one want to come?" Ginny asked as 5 heads snapped up towards her.

"But Ginny dear it's not safe!" Her mother protested

"How is it not safe?" Ginny replied in a slightly bored tone of voice, there was no danger from anything anymore - Harry took care of that in May, it was now December, it seemed that the wizarding world once again was at peace.

"It's freezing outside and it's covered in snow! You could slip in it and break you head open!" Her mother reasoned.

Ginny sighed deeply.

"Mom, I am going _crazy_ being stuck inside the house! I be back in time for dinner I promise!"

"Ginny why the hell do you want to go anyway! It's _freezing!" _Her brother asked shaking his head.

"Ronald! Have you gone deaf - she just said!" Hermione snapped at her boyfriend.

"Mione - I'll…"

Ginny could hear the argument still going on as she went to wrap up, rolling her eyes at her brother and best friend she turned around to see Harry putting on his coat, scarf and gloves.

"Mind if I come with you?, I was going for a walk before you came downstairs anyway - I was going a bit crazy too - Ron and 'Mione were the last straw."

"Sure Harry - You can make sure I won't slip and crack my head open!" Ginny teased

"Yeah - but it means I'm going have to stand very close to you to make sure that I can stop you from falling!" Harry replied suggestively

Which had Ginny trying to breathe straight - this would be the first time they talked together just on their own, it wasn't like Harry was avoiding Ginny or Ginny was avoiding Harry it was just every time they tried to strike up a conversation someone (namely Ron) would come and interrupt them.

"You wish Potter" Ginny said as she walked past him to the door and held it open gesturing for Harry to follow her.

They walked across the paper white snow in companionably silence, both wondering the who the first person would be to break it when Harry decided he had enough.

"I'm sorry Ginny"

"What ever for?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows.

"For not trying any harder to talk to you after… well you know"

"Harry - I'm to blame for that as well - It's not like we haven't tried - both of us have just been very busy - you know you rebuilding this world and then I have been practising to…"

Ginny trailed off hoping Harry hadn't caught on to what she was saying.

"What?" Harry said coming to a stop as Ginny continued walking, her feet making crunching sounds as she walked through the snow.

Ginny turned around and sighed as she saw Harry still hadn't moved from the space he stopped.

"What, what Harry?" Ginny asked hoping it would confuse him a bit.

"What were you going to say before you stopped because you obviously am hiding something.- You were talking about practising…" He prompted.

"Quidditch - Holyhead Harpies have offered me a place as starting chaser in January - I haven't told anyone yet" Ginny murmured to her feet.

"That's brilliant Gin!" Harry said as he embraced her, lifting her up a bit whist turning both of them around 360 degrees.

"Really?" Ginny asked unsure "It doesn't bother you I wouldn't be finishing my Hogwarts education - well not at Hogwarts anyway"

"Of course not - but then again I'm properly not the one to be asking that question" Harry said as he lowered her down both of them now face to face.

Ginny stepped out of the embrace quickly her face heating up.

Harry cleared his throat.

"When you starting?" Harry stated as he stared ahead to some invisible object on the horizon.

"Around February the third, haven't got a clue on how I'm going to tell mom - she's going to flip."

"Yeah, but Ginny - I've seen you play, you're amazing! It be worth it won't it?"

"Yeah, it will be. The Harpies have even set up a programme to finish my education while I'm playing from them - you know like I do the assignments and owl them to my teachers…"

"Long distance learning?" Harry mussed.

"Yeah! That's the phrase!" Ginny smiled

"Cool! I don't really see how your mum can have a go at you for that…" Harry trailed off as he looked down to Ginny to see her looking at him with disbelief on her face.

"What?" Harry defended

"You have met my mother haven't you Harry?" Ginny asked

"Point taken" Harry laughed

"What about you?" Ginny asked after another five minutes of silence, she continued when she saw how puzzled he looked. "What are you going to be doing now?"

"Kingsley's offered me a place with the Auror's, he told me that I knew most of the stuff on the training programme so it seemed a bit silly to make me go through with it - he will actually train me on an one to one basis, I tried to protest but he wouldn't let me."

"Wow, good luck with that Harry! When you starting?" Ginny asked

"Kingsley said when I feel ready to - he told at least not to the new year, and that was in July!" Harry laughed.

"So not anytime soon then!" Ginny guessed

"No, not anytime soon - I'm just enjoying the feeling off the simple things like this for example having an snow ball fight with …"

Ginny cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"We're not having a snow ball fight Harry" She said warily then using wand-less magic to summon some snow into her fist scrunching it up into a ball expecting Harry to try and start something.

"True …"

"_WE ARE NOW THOUGH!" _Ginny cut him of throwing a snowball in his face.

"How did you…" Harry trailed as he used one hand to wipe snow off his face whist the other threw the snowball he had in his free hand and hit Ginny on her shoulder.

"That's it Potter, you asked for it!" Ginny screeched as she dove to the floor scooping up some snow as throwing it at Harry as he did the exact same thing to her.

Their laughter and teasing could be heard by the village below.

After half an hour of throwing snowballs back and forth Ginny declared

"Do you surrender yet Potter?"

Harry lifted his chin and replied by saying "_Never!"_

And before he really thought about it he tackled her to the ground and pinned her there.

Which made both of them still - they hadn't been in a position like this since they were dating.

He couldn't resist it, with Ginny looking absolutely beautiful to him and with the sunlit moments running through his mind, he bent down and kissed her.

After a few seconds of shock Ginny kissed him back with vengeance. Wrapping her arms around him pulling him closer to her, Ginny moaned a bit when Harry pulled away only for him to attack her lips again and holding her closer.

His tongue ran the length of her lip and she willingly opened her mouth for him. He started to pull away when she started to shiver (they were on the freezing cold floor) only to be pulled right back with a threat of "_Don't you dare Harry!" _from Ginny.

He never realised how he had truly missed kissing Ginny, sure he still remembered those times - why wouldn't he? Going out with Ginny was the happiest time he could remember.

Harry, again, tried to pull away from her and before she could threaten him whispered lovingly "Stop - we both need to breathe."

He rolled of from on top of her - his chest making exaggerated gestures. He spent along time looking at the clouds before he got the nerve to look at her again.

The moment he did he knew it was a mistake.

In all his life he had never wanted something so badly as he wanted Ginny Weasley.

He pulled his attention to the clouds again.

"What are we going to do now then?" Ginny asked

"What do you want to do?" Harry replied turning his head to look at her

"I want you to keep kissing me like that for the rest of my life Harry, but if you don't want that, if you don't want me then don't let me stop you" Ginny muttered still not meeting his eyes.

"Believe me Ginny" Harry whispered moving so he was on his side not caring that he was getting wet because his body heat was melting the snow. "I want to have a lot more then that" He carefully lifted his gloved covered hand and forced her head to look at him. He then kissed her lovingly on the lips making sure that he didn't lose control like the last time. He pulled away gazing into her brown eyes.

"What do you want then?" Ginny asked cursing herself for hoping that the answer my include herself.

"You, Ginny, I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up, I want to start a family with you, I want to grow old with you - I want you."

Ginny smiled as she lent into kiss him on the lips again holding him close to her body.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES! Hope you enjoyed this moment and it wasn't that fluffy!**


	34. Shut It

**34. Shut It**

_How do you tell someone that you are pregnant? _Ginny Potter wondered as she flipped the page of the book she was pretending to read, she felt rather then saw her husband looking at her.

He had been doing it throughout the Burrow dinner, where she had to keep excusing because the smell of her mother's delicious meal kept making her feel sick, she did actually throw up once which the whole family heard. Harry excused them from dinner and Ginny left feeling very weak and with the image of her mother giving each other an knowing look.

_At least Harry hasn't clued in yet _Ginny consoled herself.

To be honest she wasn't sure why she hadn't told her husband yet. She knew that he wanted a family, she knew that he would be thrilled that they were expecting their first child which was sort of planned. They had decided to let nature take it's course once Ginny had retired from the Holyhead Harpies but she had never expected nature to have been _that _soon because according to the spell she was around 5 weeks pregnant - she's only been retired for a week.

'_Which in it's own was a miracle when it came to birth control me and Harry were always very careful except from at his birthday… when we sort of have forgot… O.K the conceiving part was that much of a miracle… well it was but… now your rambling Ginny' _Ginny scolded herself.

She shook herself out of her thoughts as she felt Harry side of the bed sink down as he sat on it. She made extra care to make him belief that she was actually reading.

As he swung he got into his usual sitting up position her he questioned her "Ginny what's going on?"

"Humph? You want to know what's going on in the story?" Ginny asked knowing that's not what her husband meant. " I'm on Chapter Thirteen in Volume Three '_My dearest Emma ,' said he, 'for dearest you will always be,"_

"Ginny that's not what I meant and you know it!" Harry interrupted with a smile on his face. "How can it be that you were throwing up one second looking so pale you could become a vampire and the next you are perfectly fine quoting Emma by Jane Austen to me".

"Remind me to thank Hermione for the book" Ginny cut in hoping that Harry would forget the subject however being an auror it helped his mind stay on a subject he wants to discuss.

"You already have Ginny, she gave it you as a Christmas present! And stop trying to change the subject!"

"I'm not" Ginny defended herself

"You are, darling I know you don't like to make that much of a fuss but if your not feeling very well you need to tell me so I can… I don't know do something!"

"Thank you Harry, but honestly I'm fine, it must have been a stomach blip or something" Ginny replied to her husband concern before returning to her book. She heard Harry sigh in frustration before the book was snatched out of her hands by Harry.

"Harry! I was reading that give it back!" Ginny whined not really sure why she was asking for a book she wasn't actually reading.

"Ginny, I've lived with you for over 6 years I know when you are reading and you were not reading then, now tell me what is wrong!"

"Nothing, Harry! I already told you this I'm fine! Now give me back my book!" Ginny warned him before climbing on top of him trying to get the book back.

"I don't believe you Ginny, please just tell me what's wrong" Harry pleaded looking into her eyes giving her reactions that she had when she was a teenager.

"Nothing is wrong Harry" She replied truthfully realising what she was carrying was half her and half Harry and could anything that had half of Harry in it be wrong?

Harry nodded seeing the truth in his wife's eyes he gave her, her book back which she didn't give a glance too as she threw on the floor by the bed.

"I'm pregnant Harry"

Harry froze for a second.

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant, 5 weeks" Ginny whispered not looking into his eyes "Sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked alarmed

"Because I thought you wanted this but…" She was silenced by his kiss, after a couple of seconds of them being locked in this passionate embrace.

"Of course I want this Ginny!, You're giving me a family!" Harry muttered when he pulled up for air. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad that whatever it was I did it!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she pulled him back to her. "Harry shut it and kiss me?"

"Your wish, my command" Harry muttered before pulling her on top of him.

* * *

**Just a random bit of Fluff I found on my laptop! Hope you like it!**

**Ginny was pretending to read Emma by Jane Austen - which I felt needed to go in here because the recent BBC adaptation which was AWESOME! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES! :-)**


	35. Baby’s first Christmas

**35. Baby's first Christmas**

"Are you excited about your first Christmas James?" Molly cooed her youngest grandson "What do you think you're getting?"

"A broom!" Harry muttered in a baby's voice making Molly laugh at him.

"Honestly Harry!" Ginny shook her head lovingly at her husband's antics "He is still only a couple of months old! You are not getting him on a broom yet!"

"He wants to though Gin!" Harry wailed walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, he felt her body vibrating with the laughter which was coming out of her mouth.

"He wants to go on a broom even though he has just started to lift his own head and still can't sleep through the night?" Ginny replied

"Well maybe if we get on a broom it tire him out and he'll sleep through the night?" Harry replied cheekily

Then she heard a small cry from James.

"I think he's hungry Ginny, do you want me to..." Molly asked eyeing the bottled milk on the counter

"No mom, I feed him, he prefers it from me, thanks for the offer though." Ginny replied stepping forward to take her son back in her arms " I'll go to my room, don't think Ron will want to walk into James having dinner again, I think it really scared him last time" Ginny joked as she travelled up the stairs trying to calm her soon at the same time.

Harry shook his head as he remember the look on his best mate's face when he walked in Ginny breastfeeding James, it was nearly as worse than the look he had on his face that time he walked on Harry and Ginny... well trying to conceive James.

"You still sure on not staying here tonight Harry?" Molly tried to change her son-in-law's mind whist his wife was not in earshot. "Arthur and I honestly don't mind..."

"No Molly, Gin and I want to have James's first Christmas morning at home but we will still be coming around 12" Harry soothed his mother-in-law.

"Alright dear" Molly nodded sensing defeat

"Mom, why can't you just be happy that 'Mione and I are staying tonight?" Ron asked coming in the kitchen looking a bit offended with Hermione behind him looking bemused.

"Ron! Merry Christmas! When did you get in?" Molly asked as she threw her arms around her youngest son.

"Just now Mom, where's everyone else?" Ron asked looking around.

"They still to come; Harry and Ginny came early with James"

"Oh so where's my godson then! Excited about his first Christmas?" Ron asked bouncing up and down slightly on the spot.

"I think he's a bit preoccupied, he's having his dinner" both Harry and Hermione laughed when they saw Ron grimace.

"Hey! If Ginny said what she was doing, we wouldn't be having this problem!" Ron stated defensively after his mother, wife and best friend had sober up a bit

"Well if you announced yourself and knocked before you walked into our house we wouldn't even be having this problem!" Harry defended his wife, "One of the reasons why it took so long to have James was because of you, kept walking in when we least expected it!" Harry laughed

"Please bad mental images – It's Christmas you shouldn't make me think of that!" Ron blushed

"We are married now you should have got used to it by now!" Ginny announced as she walked in the kitchen "James went straight to sleep after he had his dinner so I put him in the crib in my room". Ginny told Harry when he noticed their son wasn't with her.

"Kay" Harry took her by the hand and pulled her close to him "You ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She replied looking confused.

"Just checking if my wife is alright? Where's the crime in that?" Harry replied as he lent down to brush his lips against hers.

"No crime I can think off" Ginny sighed as she went back to kiss him again. When things were started to get carried away, they jumped apart slightly when Ron cleared his throat.

"Seriously do you just wait for me to be around to do that?"

"Don't flatter yourself Ron" Ginny replied as Hermione scolded her husband "Seriously Ronald!"

Molly laughing at her children antics asked them "Why don't you lot go into the living room and wait for the others in the living room?"

* * *

The Christmas tree was defiantly very impressive and sent loads of memories hurtling back to Harry's mind, laughing out loud he went on to explain as Ginny threw him a questioning glance.

"I was just thinking when George and Fred stunned that gnome put in a tutu and put on top of the Christmas tree! One of the ugliest angels I have ever seen"

Even though it still hurt to think of their lost brother the humour of that happier time was not lost on the four of them.

"Very true Harry" Ginny replied as she snuggled up against him once he had sat down.

"So how's parenthood going?" Hermione asked.

"It's brilliant 'Mione, I never thought of myself as a mother, until James came along" Ginny finished

"Your brilliant mother Gin, I always knew you would be" Harry whispered making her smile

"Thank you sweetie" Ginny closed her eyes as she lent further in Harry's embrace. "Though a downside is the lack of sleep" Ginny murmured.

Laughing Harry agreed "True"

Just then they heard James's wails. Sighing Ginny sat up.

"No, Ginny – your exhausted I'll go, let me have some alone time with my godson" Hermione insisted as she went up to Ginny old room. With Ron looking wistfully after her – "She's going to be a brilliant mom"

"Course she will! She's brilliant at everything else isn't she?" Ginny replied sinking back into Harry's embrace.

* * *

"I don't think I have actually seen Harry this excited about Christmas ever" Hermione recalled as she fallowed Ginny up to her room to get James ready to go home.

"True, I think having James has meant Harry is starting to have the Christmas's he never had as a child in many respects I do have three children to look after" Ginny joked.

"I do love how you include Teddy as one of your kids" Hermione beamed

"Well he is, just not in the biological sense." Ginny replied "Not that I'm trying to replace Tonks or Remus..."

"Ginny, I know." Hermione replied and thought it be safer to change the subject. "You've got the toy broom for James haven't you?"

Hermione had many talents in life but one was reading people, so she clocked onto how Ginny would almost act nervous whenever Harry brought up the broom stick he was obviously desperate to give his son.

"Of course, It was one of the first things I got, even though I think it's more of a present for Harry at the moment then James" Ginny replied knowing exactly what is going through her husband's mind.

"You do know that he..."

"Wants to recreate the photo he found when he was about to start the Horcruxes hunt? Of course I do 'Mione, I just don't think he knows that he's doing that, to be honest." Ginny replied truthfully.

Hermione shook her head "Did you ever think at that time, that you would actually be here, married to Harry and just gave birth to your first son then?"

"Of course I didn't, I hoped but..." she involuntary shivered at some of her darkest moments in her late teens. "There's no point dwelling on the past now, there's so much more out there to come"

"Of course there is" Hermione nodded

"So have you and Ron decided if you want any kids?" Ginny fished as she continued up the stairs

"Not yet but..."

"But..."

"I do want them; you've made me all maternal with making me James's godmother!" Hermione accused

"Mione you've always been maternal!" Ginny laughed "And you did accept us asking you to be his godmother! We didn't force you!"

"I know!"

After a sound on the stairs the two women turned around to see Harry walk up towards them.

"You ready yet?" Harry asked amused

"Erm..."

"Got distracted?" He teased

"Yep!" Ginny replied "Give me a couple of minutes and we'll be ready to go"

* * *

After a long but enjoyable day Harry and Ginny Potter sunk into their bed. After seeing the time on the clock Harry whispered to his wife.

"Merry Christmas Gin"

"Merry Christmas Harry"

"I can safely say this is defiantly one of my favourite all time Christmas's!" He replied as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad, but it's only just started!"

"So?" Harry bent down to kiss her; they stayed in a passionate locked embrace until they heard they're son's wails. "Try getting some rest Gin, It's my night tonight to do Baby watch."

"You're sure?" Ginny yawned

"I'm sure, goodnight Ginny"

"Goodnight Harry, Love you"

"Love you too" Harry whispered back as he cast a spell on the bed so Ginny couldn't hear James crying in the middle of the night but he still could.

As he picked up his son, Harry knew this defiantly was one of the best Christmas's he ever had.

* * *

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year! A HUGE thank you to everyone who has this story of alert, on favourite or has reviewed! It means a lot to me! I hope everyone has a brilliant 2010! And is ready to read some of my new stories which will be coming out in the New Year! – I hope to update this story again before then – but it might not happen! **

**F.I.Y.: In this I think James would have been born of Halloween; I just love the symbolism of Harry losing his parents on that day but also gaining a son as well! **

**Anyway make my Christmas and REVIEW!!**

**Twilight-HarryPotterlover1994**


	36. Presents

**36. Presents**

"Mum, Dad wake up!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!" James Potter barged into his parent's room and jumped up onto their bed.

Harry groaned as he moved his face to burrow in his pillow in a vain aim to block out the noise his eldest son was making.

"James what time is it?" Ginny muttered opening her eyes to see James jumping up and down on the bed. "Stop! Santa can always come back and take presents away!" Ginny threatened as James immediately stopped jumping up and down on the bed.

"No! I behave" James promised as he sat on the edge of the bed behaving like an angel.

Laughing Harry opened his eyes "I believe that when I see that James" He then turned to the alarm clock on the bedside table. "It's 5 o' clock James!"

"Yeah I know, but I went up to go the toilet and I saw the milk had been drunk, the cookies have also gone as well! I couldn't see any carrots so I think the reindeer has had them!" James recited jumping slightly still sitting down.

"James" Harry started to tell his 4 year old son when he heard his 2 year old son whimpering "Santa's come?"

"No chance of going back to bed Harry we might as well just get up" Ginny told her husband as she got up to get her housecoat from the banister.

Cursing his son's bladder control Harry followed his wife out the room "Come on James, present time!"

"Yay!" James leapt out of the bed and followed his mother out to his brother's room.

* * *

Albus was standing up and started to whimper when he saw his mother and held his hands out for him to be picked up.

Ginny smiled and picked him up straight away and with one hand put his housecoat on. "You ready to see what's Santa's has given you Al?" Ginny cooed.

Albus nodded and started to suck his thumb.

Taking that as a sign Ginny then took one of the muggle dummies Hermione had given them.

Albus happily started to suck on his dummy with a satisfied expression on his face. Shaking her head Ginny went out of his nursery and met her husband outside who had also picked James up and dressed him in his dressing gown.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked

"Yeah!" James replied wiggling a bit for how excited he was.

Descending down the stairs the boys started to get even more excited.

"Has Santa come?" Ginny asked

"Yeah!" James replied pointed to the plate which was now empty except from a couple crumbs on it.

Harry gently put James down and he ran through the doors that led into the living room.

"1, 2, 3" Harry counted.

"WOW!"

Harry and Ginny laughed as they went into the living room which was now rimmed with presents and Christmas decorations.

"It wasn't like this yesterday!" James laughed as he started to spin around on the spot.

"Because Santa's has been here James!" Harry laughed as he captured James and picked him up and started to spin around with him.

"Daddy! Put me down!" James laughed and ran to the Christmas tree the Potter family had decorated a couple of weeks ago which was now over rammed with presents.

Ginny followed and sat down next to her son and kept Albus on her lap who was staring at the tree hypnotised. She turned around when she saw that Harry wasn't with her.

"Harry?"

Harry shook himself out of his stupor and joined his family at the tree. "Who's ready to open some presents now then?" Harry asked and watched in amusement as his eldest son jumped to one of the biggest presents with his name on it.

Ripping the paper James saw what it was.

"COOL! It's just like yours dad!" James relieved his brand new broom -a firebolt.

"Yes, which you can only go on if you are with your father or me" Ginny replied "Merry Christmas sweetie" as James gave a huge hug to her and Harry.

"Thank you! Thank you!" James squealed as he turned to the rest of the presents under the tree.

* * *

The Potter's living room was filled with discarded boxes and wrapping paper. With the two youngest Potter's playing with their gifts, James spotted one last present, grabbing it, he saw that it was for his dad from his mom – but hasn't his mummy just given his daddy his present? He just saw his father's reaction when he opened the present, confused he stood and took it over to his father who was sitting on the sofa with his mom laughing while Albus chased his new train along the carpet.

"Daddy?" James being too young to understand didn't notice his mother's change of expression.

"What is it Jamie?" Harry asked

"This present for you!" James asked and gave him before joining his brother in chasing the train.

Looking who it was from Harry looked at Ginny.

"Ginny?"

"Open it"

Tearing the paper what felt out was two pink booties.

"Ginny?" Harry asked confused

"Ready for that girl, Potter?"

"Really?" Harry whispered, Ginny nodded then started to laugh when Harry kissed her passionately.

"Thank you" As he broke for air.

"You helped" Ginny replied as she softly kissed him again

"EW! MUM, DAD!" James complained

"James, Albus? You ready to have a sister?" Harry asked for both of his sons to nod enthusiastically.

* * *

**A fluffy Christmas moment for you! Merry Christmas! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	37. Wait For Me

**Happy new year to all my readers! O.K just so you know my beta, told me this should be rated T/M (There's some swearing and mentions of sex but it's not graphic or anything) since the story is already T, I thought I warn you. I'm unsure about this chapter because it's nothing like I've ever before, so please review... but NO FLAMES. Anyway I stop talking and let you read now...**

* * *

**37. Wait For Me**

Aiming to drown his sorrows, Harry ordered one more firewhiskey and downed it, grimacing at the taste it left behind.

"Wow, Potter - maybe you should slow down."

Harry turned around to see someone he thought he would never see again...

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Harry he asked, turning on his stool.

"Celebrating the harpies win - not that you would know I'm playing Chaser, I bet you don't even know Hermione and Ron are engaged!" Ginny shot back.

"True – she..."

"Yes, your wife wouldn't let you stay with your best friends after everything you're been through together, what possessed you to get back together with her? Was she a good shag or something?" Ginny asked to Harry who was just thinking about how her dress was low enough... _stop,_ Harry thought, _you're married – even if... No, can't think about that – that's why I'm here in the first place_…

"Not that you're bitter," Harry replied.

"Whatever ... I don't care – I hope you be happy with her." Ginny started to walk away.

Harry stared after her with her hips swaying slightly _god she's sexy when she's angry_

"Ginny! Wait!" Harry dashed after her and followed her outside where it was pouring down with rain; he then grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait, will you?" Harry slurred

"Why? So you can break my heart again? I've done my waiting for you Harry, I waited 6 years for you to notice me when that I was a girl, and then when you did we have the best couple of months…" Ginny whispered, desperately trying not to cry – she was not a girl who cried. Her clothes getting more soaked by the minute. "Then you broke up with me – I accepted it because you had to do something that was so much bigger than us, stuff was going on, but I waited – waited another couple of months for you. Then you came back – saved the world – I thought finally we would be together, but then I saw you snogging the life out of her with your hand underneath her shirt."

The rain continued to pour down, soaking both of them to the bone – their clothes sticking to them.

"Then you had the cheek to come to me, and pretend like nothing had happened – I saw you Harry." Ginny muttered then started to walk up the street.

Harry started to follow her. "Ginny, what are you going on about?"

"Don't try to play dumb Harry!"

"I never kissed anyone after the battle!"

"I saw you kissing Cho..."

"It WASN'T ME!" Harry screamed "HOW COULD HAVE IT BEEN? I WAS TRYING TO FIND YOU!"

"What?!" Ginny whispered and step away from Harry as he walked towards her, but stopped when he hooked his arm around her waist.

"I was trying to find you, Gin – I only met Cho again around 3 months after you broke my heart and said you didn't want me back."

Ginny breath caught in her throat – "No, you... you can't be telling the truth."

"I am, I never stop loving you, you want to know one of the real reasons she won't let me see you guys – because on our wedding night I shouted your name out…" Harry whispered "I only stayed with her because – I couldn't face not being with you, I heard you got back with Dean Thomas."

"I broke up him around three months ago – I caught him cheating on me."

"Did you see who the girl was?"

"No, only that she had black hair..."

"Yeah, I've been gone for around three months, looked forward to coming home, and she was cheating on me.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered cupping his face with her hands "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm the one who is sorry, I should fought harder for you, made you see sense." Harry replied then softly kissed her on the lips.

A thousands emotions came through as he kissed her moist lips for the first time in over 5 years. But the prominent one was relief when he felt her kiss him back, he clutch her towards his body, not really believing that she was actually here.

Ginny ripped herself from his embrace. "Harry you're still married, we can't do anything, No matter how much I've been imagining it." Ginny laughed shaking

"How do you know that I want you ... like that…" Even in his head Harry heard laughter.

Ginny added her own laughter then hugged Harry closer to her and answered Harry.

"Harry, where am I standing?"

"Erm, close to me…" Harry replied, as if it was a trick question.

"Yes!" Then Ginny pushed into him.

"Ahh, I get what you mean now!" Harry moaned…

"Took you a while." Ginny nodded then kissed him again.

"I figured it out eventually."

* * *

_(4 Months later)_

"Love you…" Harry whispered as he held Ginny close to him and kissed her on the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Love you too." Ginny moaned kissing him slightly on the lips "Honey, what's wrong." Ginny whispered when she felt Harry stiffen.

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"I have something I have to ask you because I don't want to make the same mistakes again, because one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made was, not fighting for you."

"Harry? What's this about?" Ginny asked

"Ginny, I love you so much, I always have, and I always will so... will you marry me?" Harry asked

"YES!" Ginny crushed herself to him... "A million times yes!" Ginny started to kiss Harry all over his face.

They weren't going to mess this up again.

**

* * *

**

Also just so you know, I've published the prologue of Long Shot... sorry for advertising but I just thought you like to know!


	38. Taking Care Of The Situation

**38. Taking Care Of The Situation**

"Hey, Harry."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he sat down on her bed. Ginny was gazing out of the window.

"Just thinking."

"About..." Harry prompted.

"Wedding things" his fiancée replied still gazing out of her bedroom window. Harry had to remember to breathe as ice spread through his veins.

"Like... not ... getting married?" He responded timidly.

"Harry!" Ginny turned to him alarmed, her eyes wide. "Why? Do you not want to?"

Harry let out a poof of air as he replied "Of course I want to, I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny smiled moving next to him on her bed, taking his hand, "even when you scare me like that."

"Me? What about you? You scared the life out of me... I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"I will always want you Harry." Ginny murmured as she lifted her hand to his face then softly kissed him on the lips. Harry felt her engagement ring burrow on his cheek.

"Thank Merlin for that." He breathed out.

"You suppose to say, that you always want me too."

"Sorry, you should already know that..." Harry replied whilst lying down on her bed, pulling her along with him.

"I do – you still haven't said it though" Ginny replied resting her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat singing a song for her.

"I will always want you Ginevra Molly Weasley... soon to be Potter." Harry replied then pressed a kiss on her head.

Ginny was too touched by how he said it to scold him on the use of her full name, resisting the urge to use his full name as she replied

"Thanks, took you some prompting, but thanks anyway."

"You know I'm no good at saying my emotions!" Harry shrugged.

"I think you're improving, Harry."

Harry, returning to another question in his mind, asked: "Why were you thinking of wedding stuff?"

Ginny held her breath before lifting herself up and taking her wand from her holster, used it to shut the door and put silence charm on it. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Erm, Gin what are you doing?"

"Making sure Mum can't hear me."

"Why?"

"Do you ever feel that this isn't our wedding but hers?"

Harry bit his tongue at this; he had felt that way but didn't have the guts to say anything to Mrs... Molly ... about it.

"I take your silence as a yes then?" Ginny asked

"Yeah – half the people who have been invited, I don't even know – granted I haven't really got any family but still."

Ginny sighed holding her fiancée tighter before answering "That's the thing Harry – I don't know them either!"

"Ginny, are you telling me this isn't the wedding you've always wanted?"

"I don't know, yes.. no... I..." Ginny stammered.

"Ginny! Are you telling me that this isn't the wedding you always wanted?" Harry prompted again slowly looking down at her.

"Maybe, I just... Mum's enjoying it so much... but this wedding isn't us, we wanted something small and within 3 months, all of the sudden mum's going on about how we need to wait three years."

"When did she say that? Why are waiting three years?"

"Something about the wedding dress I don't even want won't be ready until then."

"That's it Ginny, let's elope!"

"We can't do that!" Ginny decided even though the thought was very appealing.

"Ginny, you're not even having the wedding dress you want, so let's elope."

"They will never forgive us."

"George did it."

"Yeah and the only reason mum didn't blow her nut was because 7 months later she had another grandchild!" Ginny smiled at the joke of the grandchild that everyone knew wasn't 3 months early.

"Well..."

"You are not getting me pregnant Harry."

"Why not?"

"Because I want time being married to you before we start a family – plus I still have 2 years left on my contract at the Harpies."

"Fine! Was just an idea of how your mum wouldn't be mad at us eloping."

"We're not eloping, Harry, we just have to wait it out."

Harry sighed and then looked out the window, seeing Ron degnome the garden with the help of George and Percy. Then it hit him.

"I have an idea."

"Really? Must be the first time in all your life!" Ginny replied dryly.

"If you're going to be sarcastic with me I won't tell you the idea! And I think it is brilliant – even though I say it myself."

"O.K Harry, sorry, what's your idea?"

"We can still elope but with our family around us."

"Come again?"

"Where are all of us going in three months time?"

"On holiday to the Romania to visit Charlie."

"Let's get married then, everyone we really care about will be there."

"Except Neville and Luna, Harry. They are going to stand up with us as well as Ron and Hermione."

"Fine then we sneak them to Romania with us, tell Luna there has been a sighting of whatever creature she looking for that week and with Neville..."

Ginny looked up at him with hope.

"We come up with an excuse for why he should be there without giving the secret that we're getting married."

"Do you really think we can do this? Plan a wedding in three months – just the two of us with our hectic schedules?"

"We were going to do it before your mum stepped in."

"No, Hermione was going to help us."

"Then we get her to help us with this."

"Yeah, but she can't keep a secret from Ron, their joined at the hip." Ginny muttered.

"Then we tell Ron..."

"Who is the biggest blabber in the whole family."

"He won't rat us out for this Gin, not when he sees it what we really want, and Hermione will be in charge – which most the time she is as scary as your mother."

"We can really do this?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, we can, if you want to."

"I do..." Ginny smiled as she held his tighter still. "Let's get married, Harry."

* * *

**Please Review! Sorry It's taken so long to write anything - stupid school! The next chapter of A Quiet Year At Hogwarts should be up next! A huge thank to my beta for looking over it even though her computer is playing up at the moment!**

**And this is the same story as 100 Ginny Harry moments on I thought A Lifetime Of Moments was a better title!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Dance

**39. Dance**

Harry never liked to dance.

He would claim it was because he didn't have the skill when he was younger or he didn't want to bring to much attention to himself in fear of getting everyone killed, well that was the excuse he used when he attended Bill and Fleur's wedding but that wasn't the case he just didn't the _perfect _girl to dance with him.

"_Now I stared at you, From across the room, Until both my eyes were faded, I was in a rush, I was out of luck, Now I'm so glad that I waited, Well you were almost there, Almost mine...yeah, They say love ain't fair, But I'm doing fine..." _

"Harry just do us a favour we _all_ know you want to ask your wife to dance so just ask her and stop looking like a prat!" Ron spat in amusement as he watched his best mate gorming at his sister who was talking to Hermione and his mother.

"I was not..." Harry trailed off as he saw Ron give him a knowing look "well I can't help it! She looks beautiful! Not that she doesn't every day I mean..."

"_JUST GO ASK HER TO DANCE_!" Ron snapped laughing.

"I'm going, I'm going" Harry muttered as he went over to his _wife_ – 'Ginny _Potter_, now that was going to take some time to get used to' Harry thought.

* * *

"You look beautiful Ginny; my little girl married, I still can't believe it!" Molly said to her not for the first time.

"Mum I haven't been little for a while now." Ginny laughed

"I have to agree with you" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist making her lean into his embrace.

"Hey you" Ginny whispered.

"Harry! Are you enjoying yourself?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Yes Mrs... Molly!" Harry quickly corrected.

"Really dear, you have been trying to call me Molly for over 2 years now!" Molly scolded affectionately.

"Sorry I think old habits die hard!" Harry replied then continued "Is it alright if I steal my wife away for this song?"

Ginny sighed and then went "I suppose so! See you guys soon".

Harry led Ginny out onto the dance floor spun her around to face him and then put his hands on her waist as she put hers around his neck.

"I love you Mrs Potter."

Ginny smiled at her new name as she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you too Mr Potter."

_Cause I swear it's you, I swear it's you, I swear it's you that I've waited for, I swear it's you, I swear it's you, I swear it's you that my heart beats for And it isn't gonna stop, No it just won't stop._

"Do you know who sings this song?" Ginny asked "It's beautiful"

"It's by One Republic – they are a muggle band, I'm guessing Hermione asked for them" Harry shrugged "I agree with you though it is lovely" He muttered as he kissed her forehead.

_You take this hand, You take this heart, Steal my bones, From 1000 miles apart, Feels so cold, Felt just like its ten shades of winter, And I need the sun _

"When do you think we be able to leave?" Ginny asked pushing herself closer to Harry who started to feel her desire for him, smiling that he could have this sort of effect on her he replied

"I'm hoping soon, it's just you know your mum – my version of soon would be this very second hers would be in like 10 hours time."

"You know her so well" Ginny muttered burrowing even deeper in his embrace, both of them still swaying in time with the music.

"Not as well as you" Harry murmured back.

* * *

_A couple of hours later:_

"Can we go now?" Harry whined "We've cut the cake, we took the pictures: I just want to be alone with you now"

"Harry?" Ginny asked amused

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and apperate us out of here already" She said shaking her head then leaning into his embrace and then with a loud pop the Potters disappeared.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW (NO FLAMES!)**

**I'm BACK! No I have not dropped off from the face of the earth (shocking I know) unfortantly in the time I have been away from Harry Potter I had GCSEs to revise and take and had been suduced by Glee (Will and Emma) and Bones (Booth and Brennan)**

**But I'm back now! A Quiet Year at Hogwarts will hopefully be updated soon! Along with more moments (I know this isn't the best thing I written but just consider this me easing back into writing for Harry and Ginny)**

**AND _oh my god! _Have you seen the trailers for Deathly Hallow they look A-MAZ-ING! (Also I think Harry and Ginny could kiss twice in the movies since that kiss Hogwarts students were running behind them 'nods')**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't be silent PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
